Calmer le Chaos
by Nonotaku
Summary: TRADUCTION AUTORISEE PAR L'AUTEUR Natsu Dragneel n'a pas été élevé par Igneel, mais par Acnologia, le dragon du chaos. Il grandit en apprenant à être silencieux, impoli, avec un mauvais caractère. Mais que se passe-t-il quand il rencontre la douce, enjouée et très entêtée Lucy Heartfilia ? Sera-t-elle capable de calmer le chaos, ou s'enfuira-t-elle comme tout le monde avant elle ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut ! Ceci est la première traduction que je fais, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Si vous repérez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ^^ Toute l'histoire vient du génie de Lyonsgirl, sa première fanfiction, en anglais.**

PDV Lucy

-Ce vieux m'a dépouillé de cent joyaux, marmonnais-je.

Chacun de mes pas résonnaient dans les rues d'Hargeon, tandis que je continuais de me plaindre. Un soupir m'échappa, et je décidais de m'arrêter pour me reposer un peu. Ce fut dans une allée pleine de magasins de toute sorte que je finis par m'asseoir sur la balustrade de l'un d'eux.

-Bon, je vais où maintenant ?

Il n'y avait nulle part où je pouvais retourner. Rejoindre une guilde serait pas mal, et un rêve devenu réalité, mais comment faire ? En plus de cela, c'était une toute particulière que je voulais rejoindre, mais je ne savais pas comment y entrer… enfin, s'ils me jugeaient digne d'entrer pour commencer. Mais il fallait déjà que je trouve l'emplacement de leur guilde, pour commencer.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas une option pour le moment. Pire, j'allais bientôt ne plus avoir d'argent ! Je devais trouver un travail rapidement, et si je ne trouvais pas rapidement Fairy Tail, je serais forcée d'abandonner mes recherches et de rejoindre une autre guilde. Et si je n'en trouve pas, je choisirais simplement un travail plus commun.

Le cri surexcité d'une fille s'adressant à son amie me ramena à la réalité.

-Dépêches ! Apparemment Salamander est en ville !

-C'est qui ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Tu plaisantes ?! Tu n'sais pas qui est Salamander ?! Il est pourtant super connu comme mage ! S'écria à nouveau la fille.

Ma curiosité piquée, je décidais de les suivre. _Qu'aurais un mage connu à faire ici ?_ Pensais-je.

Dès que je l'aperçus, mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure, mes joues rougirent, et je ne pouvais détourner le regard. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était le regarder et penser à lui. Il avait toute mon attention. Je me mis à pousser celles en travers de mon chemin, pour arriver au premier rang, face à lui. Il me remarqua, me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Je sentis des papillons dans mon ventre, et un couinement m'échappa. Ma main se plaça instinctivement sur mon cœur. _Alors c'est ça coup de foudre ?_ Peu importe après tout ! Je ferais tout pour lui ! Je resterais pour toujours avec lui ! C'était ma maison à présent.

-Les charmes sont interdits ici. Pourquoi t'en utilises un ? Demanda quelqu'un.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Cette voix était incroyable. Mon cœur rata un battement, et quelque chose se brisa en moi. Je regardais à nouveau Salamander pendant qu'il se tournait vers l'origine de cette voix. J'aperçut alors le charme dont l'inconnu parlait. Un sentiment de colère m'envahit, et je jetais un regard noir à Salamander.

Puis je portais mon attention vers le nouveau venu. Et mon souffle se coupa. Il était magnifique. Parfait même, avec ses yeux sombres mystérieux, et ses cheveux en pics. Ses cheveux en pics roses. Mais cela ne le rendait que plus beau. Il portait un manteau noir, trop long pour que je puisse voir ce qu'il portait en dessous. Je remarquais qu'il ne semblait pas intéressé par ce qu'il se passait, même si l'on pouvait voir une certaine rage dans ses yeux.

Après un petit moment, je finis par remarquer une boule de poil bleu. Un chat bleu, sur ses deux pattes. Je clignais des yeux, pensant qu'ils me jouaient des tours. J'allais commenter ce fait, mais le regard triste qu'il avait me fit hésiter.

-Je n'sais pas d'quoi tu parles, dit Salamander, me sortant de ma transe.

Nouveau regard noir pour Salamander. _Il avait du culot de dire ça quand le charme était si évident sur son doigt_. Soudainement, toutes les filles se tournèrent vers le gars aux cheveux roses. Et lui crièrent dessus. Pas qu'il ait eu l'air de s'y intéresser. La situation dégénérais, et je décidais d'intervenir avant qu'elles commencent à essayer de le frapper.

-Alors enlèves tes bagues.

Les bras croisés, j'affrontais du regard Salamander, tandis que tous se tournaient vers moi. Leurs regards me firent regretter mes paroles, j'avais encore agis sur un coup de tête. _J'aurais pas dû parler ! Pourquoi je n'suis pas partie ?!_ Mais malgré la pression, j'arrivais à rajouter :

-Les bagues à tes doigts sont des charmes pour ensorceler les gens. Les faire tomber amoureux, ou les endormir. Mais bien sûr, si rien ne change, cela prouvera ton innocence.

Salamander semblait perplexe, les filles attendaient, le chat et l'inconnu eurent l'air surpris pour une demi-seconde, mais ce dernier se rembruni rapidement.

-Dans quelle guilde es-tu ? Demanda le chat.

Le chat avait parlé. _Le chat avait parlé._ Ebahie, je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer, luttant pour que ma mâchoire ne se décroche pas. Puis je repris mes esprits.

-Je ne… Je n'en ai pas encore rejoins une.

Les deux acolytes m'observèrent. Tandis que le chat avait l'air curieux, voir intéressé, Pinkie avait juste l'air ennuyé. Je me sentais tout à coup gênée. Tout était silencieux autour de nous. Puis le bruits de quelqu'un qui courait. Salamander s'enfuyait. J'allais lui courir après, mais m'arrêtais dès que je vis l'inconnu lancé à sa poursuite.

Salamander essaya de lui tirer dessus avec son feu, mais Pinkie évita tout ce qu'il lui lançait. Mais ça voulait dire que les boules de feu venaient vers nous toutes.

-A terre ! Criais-je.

Toutes se baissèrent tandis que les boules de feu nous passaient au-dessus de la tête. Le chat, toujours dans les airs, ne réagit pas à temps. Je l'attrapais par l'une de ses pattes pour lui éviter de finir grillé, et le gardais serré dans mes bras. Il se débattit.

-Tu finira brûlé vif si tu restes en l'air.

Il hésita, mais finit par hocher la tête et se blottit dans ma poitrine. Quand tout danger fut écarté, je leur ordonnais de courir, et elles s'exécutèrent derechef. Je me relevais plus lentement, en faisant attention au chat dans mes bras, et allait m'empresser d'aller aider Pinkie, avant qu'il fasse la chose la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais vu : son poing s'embrasa, d'un feu magnifique, un mélange de noir et de bleu sombre.

-C'est un mage… Me murmurais-je.

Je sentis le chat hocher la tête, mais jamais ne détournais le regard de l'inconnu. Il bougeait si rapidement que mes yeux n'arrivaient presque pas à suivre. Un instant il était quelques mètres de Salamander, l'instant d'après, il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de son adversaire. Il ne frappa Salamander qu'une fois, mais le combat était déjà finit. C'était avec admiration que je l'observais soulever Salamander et le placer sur son épaule comme un sac à patates. _Il est si fort !_

-Happy, dit-il.

J'étais confuse. _Est-ce qu'il vient juste de me dire qu'il était… heureux ?_ Il se retourna pour me fixer. Et je me sentis rougir à nouveau. Il ne prononça pas un mot, et je me mis à le fixer en retour. Finalement, mes nerfs lâchèrent.

-Quoi ? Grommelais-je.

-On dirait qu'Happy s'est endormit.

-Quoi ? Ma voix pleine de confusion cette fois-ci.

Un soupir d'irritation lui échappa.

-Le chat. Il s'appelle Happy, expliqua-t-il.

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent quand je réalisais de quoi il parlait. En regardant le chat, je m'aperçus qu'il était effectivement endormi. Si mignon qu'un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres.

-Réveilles-le. J'n'ais pas qu'ça à faire.

-Ce serait méchant. Tu devrais prendre en compte les sentiment et l'état physique de tes compagnons. Happy n'est-il pas ton ami ? Fis-je remarquer, le fusillant du regard.

-C'est sa faute pour avoir voulu m'accompagner. Je travaille seul. J'n'ai pas b'soin d'son aide. Ou de n'importe qui d'autre. Il savait que je ne voulais qu'il vienne, mais il est venu quand même. Tout ça en me fusillant du regard à son tour.

-Mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de le traiter comme ça !

Il lâcha Salamander et il s'approcha rapidement de moi, l'air énervé. Je ne bougeais pas d'un poil. Il s'arrêta avant d'entrer dans mon espace personnel, et je mentirais si j'affirmais ne pas avoir été intimidée. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il traite Happy comme il le faisait, alors je me forçais à ne pas reculer.

-Réveilles-le.

-Non.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'il ne recommence à me fixer d'un air réprobateur. Une idée germa dans ma tête.

-Et si je le transportais là où tu as besoin d'aller ?- Proposais-je.

Pinkie haussa un sourcil, me signalant de m'expliquer.

-Je n'ai nulle part où aller, et j'aimerais laisser… Happy se reposer. Tu dois te rendre quelque part, et tu n'as pas le temps d'attendre qu'il se reposa, alors je le porterais et te suivrais. Ca nous arrange tous les deux.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il pensait à ce que je venais de dire, tout en continuant de me fixer. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux avec espoir. Il soupira à nouveau, mais me fit signe de l'accompagner. Sans m'attendre, il commença à s'éloigner. Je me dépêchais pour le rattraper. Il reprit Salamander, et nous nous dirigeâmes sans attendre au plus proche bureau de police. Je découvris que Pinkie et Happy étaient en mission pour une guilde. _Eh ben, bien pour moi. Même si ça n'est pas Fairy Tail, je pourrais toujours faire partie d'une autre guilde de mage. SI ils m'acceptent._

Nous marchions en silence.

-Pourquoi ne pas prendre le train ? Demandais-je.

Pas de réponse.

-Tu m'as entendue ?

Mon nouveau compagnon de voyage hocha la tête. _Il ne veut juste pas parler en fait._ Nous avions dû marcher pendant une heure lorsqu'Happy commença à s'étirer. Je le regardais pour le voir se frotter les yeux tout en baillant.

-Enfin réveillé ?

Il me regarda avec un air choqué, et resta comme ça pendant un moment avant de me reconnaître.

-T'es la fille qui m'a protégé du feu ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je souris.

-Yep ! J'm'appelle Lucy d'ailleurs.

-Je suis Happy, et ça, dit-il en avec un grand sourire en pointant du doigt Pinkie, c'est Natsu.

Happy et moi nous mirent à parler pour combler le silence pesant de notre voyage pendant les quelques heures qui suivirent. J'appris que Natsu l'avait trouvé et s'en était occupé, même si la guilde avait joué un plus grand rôle dans son éducation. Natsu n'avait pas voulu faire partit de cette guilde, mais y avait été forcé. Je trouvais ça bizarre, mais ne dis rien. Happy m'expliqua ensuite que Pinkie ne parlais pas beaucoup, et n'aimais pas la présence d'autres personnes.

Après avoir épuisé tous les souvenirs et anecdotes à raconter sur sa vie, Happy commença à me poser des questions sur mon passé. Heureusement, il était facilement distrait, et je pus éviter une bonne partie de ses questions.

-Où est-ce qu'on va d'ailleurs ?

-A la maison.

Je sentis une partie de moi les jalouser, mais je m'en débarrassais rapidement. _Bien sûr qu'ils ont un endroit où aller ! Ils font déjà partie d'une guilde !_

-Et où est-elle ?

-Magnolia" Répondit Natsu.

Je connaissais cette ville, et ne m'y étais aventurée que toute petite.

-Et, je n'ai toujours pas demandé, quel est le nom de votre guilde ?

 _Autant savoir le nom de la guilde que je vais tenter d'intégrer…_

-La meilleure guilde au monde ! Sourit Happy. Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail !

Je manquais de trébucher, et stoppais mes pas, mes yeux fixant un point au loin.

-Fairy Tail.

Le nom était étrange, et j'eu un déclic. Natsu s'arrêta également, se retournant pour nous regarder. Le sourire sur le visage d'Happy laissa place à une mine renfrognée, et devint inquiet. Un sourire étira mes lèvres, et un petit cri m'échappa.

-Nous allons à Fairy Tail ?! Demandais-je, surexcitée.

Happy hocha la tête, me regardant comme si j'étais un peu folle.

L'ignorant, je courais jusqu'à Natsu pour le prendre par le bras, l'encourageant à marcher plus vite.

-Allez ! Je n'peux pas attendre de voir Fairy Tail de mes propres yeux ! J'ai essayé de trouver cette guilde depuis un an déjà ! J'allais abandonner, mais ensuite vous deux êtes arrivés. Je me suis dis que j'allais essayer de rejoindre une autre guilde –la vôtre, en fait-, mais c'est Fairy Tail ! Comment on entre ? Il y a un test ? On doit signer des papiers ? Comment c'est là-bas ? C'est fun ?

Je continuais de poser des questions, pas vraiment intéressée par leurs réponses.

-Tu veux… rejoindre Fairy Tail ? Demanda Natsu.

Nous avancions coudes à coudes, bien que j'avais une petite longueur d'avance riquiqui, je n'eus donc qu'à lever les yeux et tourner la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Yep ! C'est mon rêve depuis toute petite !

Tandis que Natsu se désintéressa rapidement de ce que je disais pour regarder devant lui, Happy semblait choqué. Mais je les ignoraient.

 _Je n'peux pas croire que je vais rejoindre Fairy Tail !_


	2. Chapitre 2

Epatée, je restais devant le bâtiment de Fairy Tail pour l'admirer : le bois qui composait la bâtisse semblait ancien, mais cela donnait un air chaleureux à l'endroit. L'enseigne avait une fée au début et à la fin de la phrase. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je me savais excitée, mais aussi paralysée par la peur. _Et s'ils ne voulaient pas de moi ? Si ça se trouve, ils sont tous comme Natsu… Et je n'suis sûrement pas assez forte pour rivaliser avec n'importe lequel d'entre eux…_ Je mordais ma lèvre et serrais Happy un peu plus fort. Puis je réalisais que, depuis que je lui avais parlé la première fois sans Natsu, et techniquement sauvé la vie, je n'avais cessé de le porter. _J'espère qu'il ne s'y habituera pas trop._

Il me regarda en souriant.

-Alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Mira m'a sûrement préparée des poissons !

Il se débrouilla pour desserrer l'emprise que j'avais sur lui, et vola en direction de la guilde, tout excité lui aussi.

Je secouais ma tête en rigolant, et allais le suivre, que je m'aperçus que Natsu n'était pas encore entré. Je me retournais pour le regarder s'en aller.

-Où tu vas ?

Il m'ignora.

-Natsu ! C'est mal d'ignorer les gens !

Encore ignorée.

-Natsu ! Criais-je plus fort. Je te parles, espèce d'idiot !

 _Même quand on l'insulte il ne réagit pas._ Je continuais d'essayer d'attirer son attention, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le voir.

-Enfoiré, soupirais-je.

Puis je me décidais à entrer dans la guilde.

Presque tout Fairy Tail était en train de se battre, peu restaient en dehors, dans les coins de la pièce principalement. Un homme avec des cheveux blancs, une carrure imposante et une cicatrice sur son œil droit criaient à quel points certains agissaient en homme. Un autre se levait, pour rejoindre la bagarre, d'un banc où des filles l'encourageaient déjà. _Loke_. Sans réfléchir, je le plaçais hors-limite, un gars avec qui personne ne voudrait sortir sérieusement. _Et je n'veux même pas entrer dans son jeu, je me ferais battre à plate couture._ Un autre, brun, avec seulement une chaîne et un boxer se battait aussi, sa marque de guilde bleu foncée sur son torse. Cela ne semblait déranger personne qu'il se batte presque nu. _C'est une habitude chez lui ?_

-Grey, tes vêtements, lui cria une voix féminine.

Le brun, _Grey_ ¸ se regarda avant d'écarquiller les yeux, comme s'il était choqué. Il se retourna alors vers celle qui venait de parler et lui cria

-Pas l'temps pour ça !

Et retourna se battre.

 _Donc celui qui se déshabille, c'est Grey. Combien de fois l'a-t-il déjà fait pour que personne ne réagisse._

La jeune femme souffla. Je lui fis face. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain foncés, et ses yeux étaient bleus, presque violets. Son pantalon était marron, attaché assez bas par une ceinture rose, tandis qu'elle ne portait qu'un bikini bleu en haut. _Un bikini ? Rien de plus ?_ De nombreux bracelets étaient attachés le long de ses bras, et sa marque était noir, à côté du nombril. _Elle est vraiment très belle_. Puis elle se mit à boire un tonneau de bière. _Elle peut en ingurgiter combien comme ça ?_

-Bonjour. Tu es nouvelle ? Fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais pour faire face à une folie femme aux cheveux blancs et des yeux bleus emplit de gentillesse. Elle portait une robe violette avec quelques rubans roses, par-ci par-là. Elle semblait attendre ma réponse, continuant de sourire poliment.

Et le déclic se fit.

-Tu es Mirajane, fis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Elle acquiesça.

-Et tu es ?

-Je suis Lucy.

Un énorme fracas se fit entendre, me faisant sursauter.

-On ne devrait pas essayer de les… arrêter ? Demandais-je en pointant les dégâts que causaient les autres.

-Oh non, ça arrives tout le temps. Et puis, ça rends les choses moins monotones.

Puis l'homme aux cheveux blancs la percuta, les faisant tous tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

J'étais horrifiée.

-Mirajane ! Appelais-je paniquée en courant vers elle.

 _Il était si grand ! J'espère qu'elle n'a rien !_

J'essayais de soulever le bonhomme, mais rien n'y fit, il était trop lourd pour moi. Je décidais de m'installer près d'eux. Je remarquais alors Happy jeter de la nourriture aux gens, alors que ceux-ci essayaient de l'attraper. _Sournois ce chat._ Il ne cessait d'éviter ce qu'on lui lançait.

Lorsque l'homme se réveilla, il ne perdit pas son temps, et retourna vite fait se battre. Je soupirais en me rapprochant de Mirajane. Après quelques minutes, elle se réveilla, et après s'être remise d'aplomb, commença à me parler.

Je sus alors qu'elle travaillait au bar, et que ce grand gaillard était son petit frère. _Comment aurais-je été si j'avais eu des frères ou des sœurs ?_ Je sortis immédiatement ces pensées de ma tête. _Je n'en ais pas, et je ne devrais même pas imaginer en avoir._

-Ca suffit maintenant ! Cria un homme.

Sur le coup, je pris peur. _C'est un géant._ Il était trop grand pour le bâtiment, et devais rester courbé. Tout le monde cessa de bouger, et j'eus la frayeur de ma vie. Il commença alors à trembler, et rétrécit. Ce fut ébahi que je regardais l'immense géant se transformer en un petit vieux, doté d'un chapeau ridicule. Il sauta alors sur la balustrade du deuxième étage, et commença à leur faire la leçon. Tous avaient l'air coupable, et je me rendit compte que pratiquement tout ce que j'avais lu dans Sorcerer Weekly était sur eux. _Jamais je n'avais réalisé qu'ils étaient aussi destructifs._

Le vieil homme finit son monologue, et tout le monde s'assit comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. J'allais retourner voir Mirajane quand Happy vint me parler.

-Lucy !

Il vola vers moi à toute vitesse et se cala dans mes bras.

-J'ai vu que tu te battais aussi.

Il sourit encore plus, le rendant encore plus craquant.

-Est-ce que je peux encore me reposer, Lucy ?

-Bien sûr.

Puis je me tournais vers Mirajane.

-Je me demandais si… enfin… j'aurais pu… rejoindre Fairy Tail.

Elle me sourit, et me demanda de la suivre. Je me sentais si heureuse !

 _Je vais rejoindre Fairy Tail !_


	3. Chapitre 3

**J'espère que vous aimez bien la traduction que j'ai fais de cette fiction ^^ J'ai changé quelques points, que je trouvais assez... inutiles. Exemple : dans la fiction d'origine, Lucy finit par appeler Natsu "Na-kun" puis "Aki". Ces surnoms ne me semblaient pas super, j'ai donc décidé de prendre "Pinkie". Dites-moi si vous préférez l'un de ces deux surnoms, je changerais alors le surnom de Natsu.** **Je change aussi quelques côtés "victime" et le côté trop "joviale" de Lucy. Lyonsgirl la faisait des fois rire pour rien, je préférerais que, vous qui lisez, compreniez ce qui se passe. Mais si vous voulez que j'en fasse un peu plus, faites-le moi savoir ^^**

Cela faisait trois jours que j'avais rejoins Fairy Tail. Happy vient me chercher tous les jours pour que je le tienne dans mes bras, et je ne peux pas lui dire non quand il a une tête aussi mignonne ! Je me suis aussi aperçus que la guilde entière semblait surprise qu'il se soit attaché aussi rapidement à moi.

Natsu ne s'était pas montré depuis qu'il m'avait mené jusqu'à Fairy Tail, et tous semblaient effrayés lorsque quelqu'un prononçait son nom, se mettant à chuchoter. Je n'avais pas encore dit que je l'avais rencontré, et n'y comptais pas trop. Heureusement, aucune des personnes que j'avais rencontré jusqu'à présent n'était aussi antipathique que lui. Mais bizarre et bruyant.

J'avais aussi fini par trouver un petit appartement à un beau prix, seulement 700 joyaux au mois, dans un lieu assez avantageux : pas trop loin de Fairy Tail, et assez près du marché sans le bruit constant de la circulation. Happy avait fini par le trouver et s'était montré hier, et m'avait supplié de rester.

Pour l'instant, je buvais un milkshake au bar de la guilde, tandis que Mira me racontait comment marchait le tableau des quêtes. Apparemment, on pouvait prendre n'importe laquelle, tant qu'elle était en bas, mais il fallait en informer le Maître ou Mira. C'est à cet instant qu'Happy arriva, tout sourire.

-Hey Happy, souriais-je.

-Salut Lucy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je vais aller prendre une mission.

-Oh ! Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ?

-Tu ne fais pas équipe avec Natsu d'habitude ?

J'hésitais un peu. _Natsu et lui doivent aller en mission la plupart du temps. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il m'en veuille…_ En attendant sa réponse, un silence pesant s'était installé sur toute la guilde. _J'avais dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?_

-Pourquoi il devrait me demander ? Fit Natsu, à l'étage du dessus.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, comme prêt à intervenir si quelque chose arrivait. _Mais quoi exactement ?_ Il était accoudé à une table, me fixant de ses yeux désintéressés.

-Hey ! Natsu ! Saluais-je.

Il se contenta de continuer de me fixer, sans réagir. Je soupirais. _Est-ce que même saluer, c'est trop lui demander ?_

-Eh ben, vous êtes une équipe non ? Je ne veux pas te piquer ton partenaire si, justement, tu comptais faire une quête avec lui bientôt.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son regard s'adoucit quand je lui souris.

-Il peut venir, mais je vous accompagne. J'ai pas envie d't'entendre de plaindre d'avoir raté sa première mission.

Il se leva et descendit les marches pour arriver à ma hauteur.

-Waouh, la confiance que tu as en moi est incroyable Pinkie.

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. Répliqua-t-il immédiatement.

-Tu veux dire, ne pas t'appeler _Pinkie_?

Son regard s'intensifia.

-Vas juste cherche un job, femme stupide, finit-il par soupirer.

Je roulais des yeux, et me levais à mon tour. Sans vraiment y penser, j'ouvrais mes bras pour qu'Happy puisse venir se blottir, et m'approchais du tableau des quêtes. Une sortait vraiment du lot à mes yeux. _Voler un livre d'un type nommé Everloo ? Qui recherche une maid blonde ? Mais c'est parfait ! Je peux entrer en me faisant passer pour quelqu'un cherchant du travail, pendant que Natsu et Happy entreront par l'une de fenêtre que j'aurais ouverte._ Mon plan en tête, un sourire confiant sur le visage, j'attrapais le papier. Je me redirigeais vers Mira, Natsu sur mes talons.

-On fait celle-là.

Elle hocha la tête, ses yeux grands ouverts. Je me retournais, et voyais la même expression inscrite sur le visage de tout le reste de la guilde. Je m'empressais de sortir du bâtiment. Il nous suivit jusqu'à chez moi, et s'installa confortablement sur mon lit avec Happy. Ce dernier se mit en boule sur l'oreiller, pendant que Natsu s'était simplement allongé.

Je poussais un long soupir, plus bruyant que je ne l'aurais souhaité, les faisant se retourner vers moi.

-Désolée, rigolais-je nerveusement. Je viens juste de me rappeler comment ils nous regardaient quand tu as décidé de faire équipe avec moi.

Natsu haussa les épaules, avant de se rallonger, ses yeux épiant le moindre de mes mouvements. Happy fit de même. Je continuais de préparer mes affaires, et passais le papier de la quête à Pinkie. Quand j'eus fini, et que nous sortions, il finit par parler.

-Pourquoi cette mission ?

-Uh ? Oh ! Je ne suis pas très puissante, et c'est ma première mission, donc je ne voulais pas viser trop haut… et je suis blonde, donc me faire engager ne devrais pas être trop difficile. Ensuite, une fois à l'intérieur, je vous ferais entrer par une fenêtre. Ce sera simple et rapide. Expliquais-je.

Il hocha la tête et continua de marcher. Je partais en direction de la station de train, mais Natsu m'attrapa par l'épaule. Je fus obligée de m'arrêter, et le regardais par-dessus mon épaule. Il me fit un signe de la tête, et commença à marcher en direction de la forêt. Je fronçais les sourcils, le regardant avec confusion en le suivant des yeux.

-Natsu n'aime pas prendre le train, m'expliqua Happy. Ca fait des années qu'il n'a pas ne serait-ce que poser un pied dans l'un d'eux.

-Ah d'accord.

 _Donc je dois marcher à_ _ **pied**_ _jusqu'à une autre ville ?_ Avec un soupir, je me mis à le suivre.

Ca faisait des heures qu'on marchait. Enfin, moi et Natsu, Happy volait lui. _Oh si je pouvais avoir des ailes… peut-être que je serais un peu plus en forme._ Je transpirais, et je devais penser à constamment mettre un pied devant l'autre, sinon je manquais de trébucher. Mais je refusais de me plaindre. L'estime que Pinkie avait de moi était déjà assez basse comme ça. Mais je me traînais, et je pouvais dire que cela ennuyait profondément Natsu.

Et, effectivement, il finit par se retourner brusquement vers moi et me fixer. Je lui adressais un sourire désolé, et me dépêchais de le rattraper. Il me regarda approcher sans bouger, et soupira de nouveau. Mais pas d'énervement. Il se mit face à moi, se retourna, puis s'accroupit.

-Monte, tu nous ralentis.

Hésitante, je montais sur son dos, et enroulais mes bras autour de son coup, m'accrochant à l'avant de son manteau.

-Est-ce que tu enlèves ton manteau des fois ? Demandais-je.

Il passa ses mains sous mes genoux, et se releva. Je m'accrochais un peu plus fortement quand il commença à marcher. J'attendis avec patience sa réponse.

-Quand je me lave.

Je souris.

-Tu dois vraiment y tenir, Pinkie.

Il grogna en entendant son surnom, et je rigolais un peu. Après quelques minutes, bercée par le mouvement répétitif de ses pas, je commençais à m'endormir.

-Pinkie.

Il donna une petite tape à ma jambe pour me montrer qu'il écoutait.

-Merci de me transporter.

Il ne réagit pas, et je m'endormis la tête sur son épaule.


	4. Chapitre 4

**SI VOUS AIMEZ CETTE FICTION/TRADUCTION, LISEZ JE VOUS EN PRIE ! CELA CONCERNE TOUS LES PROCHAINS CHAPITRES !**

 **Apparemment, certaines personnes ont mal interprété ce que j'avais écris… Mais je suppose que je n'avais pas tout dit : moi et Lyonsgirl écrivons l'histoire ensemble (surtout elle, je donne simplement les idées pour les changements… comme pour Lisanna, qui, ATTENTION SPOILERS, ne sera pas méchante), mais elle m'a laissé libre cours pour le surnom (qu'elle a déjà changé 2 ou 3 fois depuis le début de sa fiction d'actuellement 26 chapitres, et qui n'a toujours pas satisfait ses lecteurs), et j'ai bien écrit la même scène, sans le rire. Désolée, mais je n'aime pas vraiment écrire des choses que je n'aime pas.**

 **Maintenant rassurez-vous, je ne changerais plus rien, normalement. J'approfondit certains points pour allonger les chapitres, et ça, par contre, ça restera. Je vais peut-être aussi faire des chapitres 2 en 1, c'est-à-dire que si un chapitre est presque vide, et très petit, je risque de l'associer avec un autre, créant un seul chapitre (ai-je été claire ? J'ai pas l'impression…).**

 **Et j'aimerais aussi qu'on me corrige, entre les devoirs et l'école, je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps, donc j'écris les chapitres très tard… Un peu d'aide serait la bien venue, puisque je ne les verrais sûrement pas, et que j'ai pris l'habitude de lire et écrire en anglais x) Bonne lecture !**

-Debout, m'ordonna une voix masculine.

-Plus tard… grognais-je.

Je resserrais ma prise sur la chose confortable sur laquelle j'étais installée, me rapprochant de cette chaleur accueillante.

-C'est si chaud…. Murmurais-je.

J'entendis Happy se moquer.

-Descend de mon dos, femme stupide, dit la même voix.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, pendant que je relevais ma tête brusquement en réalisant que celui qui parlait était Natsu. Je rougis quand je vis que j'avais la tête posée de le creux de sa nuque et mes bras autour de son cou. Heureusement pour lui, il était assit sur un canapé, donc je ne l'étranglais pas. Rapidement, mes bras se retrouvèrent croisés sur ma poitrine, et je me débrouillais pour m'installer à côté lui.

Il s'installa tranquillement, son dos contre le divan. _Je peux pas y croire ! J'ai essayé de… câliner Natsu !_ Et mes joues ne firent que devenir plus rouges ! Essayant d'éviter de le regarder, je m'apercevais que nous étions dans la maison de notre client, et que celui-ci était assit en face de nous.

Il semblait patienter sur une chaise. Nous n'étions séparés que par une petite table. C'était un vieil homme, avec un costume à rayures, et qui semblait assez amusé. Quand il me vit l'observer, son visage blêmit, et il se mit à fixer le sol. _Il n'a pas peur de moi quand même ?_ Regardant mon reflet dans une fenêtre, je ne me trouvais pas si décoiffée que je l'étais au réveil, et mes yeux n'exprimaient pas vraiment de fatigue ou d'ennui. Je tournais alors mon regard vers Natsu, qui lançait des regards noirs à à peu près tout le monde dans la pièce. _Ou alors il pense que je suis comme Natsu._

-Bonjour monsieur, fis-je pour attirer son attention.

Il leva les yeux vers moi pour me regarder il semblait partagé entre le choque et la confusion. Je lui sourit, espérant le rassurer.

-Je suppose que Pinkie ne nous a pas présenté, n'est-ce pas ?

Le client sembla se relaxer.

-Non, en effet.

Je secouais la tête. _Pourquoi avais-je ne serait-ce qu'espéré le contraire ?_

-Désolée pour ça, il n'aime pas beaucoup parler. Je suis Lucy, et ceux qui m'accompagnent s'appellent Natsu, et pour ce petit chat, c'est Happy.

 _Qui d'ailleurs, s'était déjà installé sur mes genoux._

-Donc, qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ?

Le client perdit son sourire, devenu sérieux.

-Je veux que vous vous introduisiez dans le manoir d'Everlue et que vous y preniez un livre nommé Day Break.

-Vous voulez qu'on vous le rapporte ?

-Non, je veux que vous le brûliez.

-Quoi ?

J'adorais lire, par conséquent, brûler un livre me semblait… un peu extrême.

-Ce livre doit être détruit à tout prix.

J'étais vraiment confuse, mais n'insistais pas. Ce n'étais pas mon rôle, je n'étais là que pour faire ce qu'il voulait que je fasse. Donc, après que nous soyons sortis de chez lui, nous nous sommes dirigés vers une boutique pour y acheter une tenue de maid, et le gardais sur moi en sortant.

Natsu était installé contre un mur, bras croisés et une expression agitée sur son visage. Happy avait juste l'air d'être profondément ennuyé. Je me plaçais devant eux, et tournais sur moi-même, souriante, confiante.

-De quoi j'ai l'air ?

Natsu me dévisagea de haut en bas. Mon visage devint tout rouge, réalisant de quoi _j'avais l'air_. Il haussa simplement les épaules et regarda au loin. Je soufflais, et regardait vers Happy. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, m'examinant.

-C'est bizarre de voir maman dans un costume maid.

Natsu tourna immédiatement la tête pour fixer Happy, les yeux écarquillés. Je ne fis que sourire un peu, une joie intense se répandant dans mon corp. Mes genoux heurtèrent doucement le sol, et j'attrapais Happy pour le câliner. Je n'arrivais pas à enlever l'immense sourire imprimé sur mon visage.

-Tu penses que je suis ta maman ? Demandais-je, très heureuse.

Il hocha énergiquement la tête, et mon sourire ne fit que s'agrandir.

-J'ai une famille maintenant, rigolais-je.

-Tu n'en avais pas ? Fit Happy en levant la tête vers mon visage.

Mon rire stoppa, et mon sourire disparut pendant un instant. Je regardais alors dans le vague.

-Si mais… c'est comme si je n'en avais pas.

Je lâchais lentement Happy, et me relevais lentement. J'inspirais, et mon sourire réapparut. Je regardais vers Natsu, qui me regardait avec curiosité. Puis il se renfrogna, tandis qu'Happy s'installait dans mes bras.

-Allez, finissons-en.

Je me mis en route, presque sûre que Natsu suivrait.

Une fois le manoir d'Everlue en vus, nous nous cachâmes dans les buissons juste à côté. Je passais Happy à Natsu. Aucun des deux ne s'en plaignis, mais Natsu n'avait pas l'air très content. _De toute façon il fait toujours la tête._

-Ok, vous attendez ici que je vous fasses entrer.

-Sois prudente Lucy, me chuchota Happy.

-Je le serais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je lui lançais un dernier sourire, puis m'en allais toquer à la porte.

-Bonjour ! J'ai entendu dire que vous recherchiez une maid blonde.

Pendant un long moment, il n'y eut pas de réponse. Si longtemps en fait que je m'apprêtais à m'en aller. Ce fut juste au moment où je m'apprêtais à partir que le sol se mit à trembler. Ce fut avec de grands yeux que je vis un énorme bonhomme sortir de la terre, suivit par quatre autres femmes hideuses. Il m'examina, lentement. Je me forçais à ne pas vomir.

Quand Natsu m'avait regardé, je m'étais sentie gênée. Avec ce type, j'étais simplement dégoûtée. Je me forçais à lui sourire. _Pour la mission !_

-J'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez une nouvelle jolie maid, dis-je en essayant d'être la plus aguichante possible.

Il continua de me dévisager pendant encore quelques minutes, mon sourire ne s'effaça jamais de mon visage. Il croisa les bras.

-Je n'engage pas les moches.

C'étais comme si quelqu'un m'avait donné un coup de poing dans le ventre. _Je suis… moche ?_ Il se retourna, et sauta dans le trou d'où il était apparu. Lentement, je retournais auprès de Natsu et Happy, et m'assit par terre. Pour bouder. _C'est la deuxième fois que mon sex-appeal m'a lâchée : la première fois à Hargeon, et maintenant ça !_ Y penser me mit en colère.

-Il va regretter m'avoir appelé "moche"… je nettoierais ses toilettes avec sa brosse à dent.

Je me mis à rigoler machiavéliquement. Happy eut un frisson de dégoût, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Natsu roula ses yeux et me fixa.

-Arrête de me faire perdre mon avec tes marmonnements. On a une mission à accomplir.

Je le fixais en retour, mais il avait raison. De plus, j'étais assise par terre alors qu'il était debout, l'effet de peur que j'aurais pu avoir était totalement nul à cette instant. Alors, je lui tirais la langue, et me relevais. Je décidais ensuite de me changer, et pour ce faire, me cachais derrière un arbre. J'entendis Natsu soupirer, un mélange d'énervement et d'ennui. Pour une raison inconnue, cela me fit beaucoup rire. Lui ne me lança qu'un regard noir.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Je rassure celle (ou celui, on sait jamais) qui n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec le fait que je change des choses dans la fanfiction que je traduis : ton commentaire ne m'avait pas offensé, mais j'étais un peu énervée contre moi-même parce que j'avais oublié de dire la chose la plus importante Lyonsgirl était d'accord. Je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne change pas la fiction, l'histoire reste la même. Par contre, je n'avais jamais accroché pour les surnoms (Na-kun et Aki), ne répétez pas mais ils me semblaient assez… gamins, et pas vraiment recherchés, ni en rapport avec le manga. Or je suis presque sûre que quelqu'un au moins UNE fois dans le manga ou l'anime a appelé Natsu "Pinkie" (bon, je pense que c'était un méchant qui se paillait sa tête… mais bon !)**

 **Sinon, Lyonsgirl fait des recommandations des fictions (en anglais) qu'elle a bien aimé (uniquement sur le NaLu), alors, si vous voulez que je les traduise aussi, demandez-moi. J'écrirais les résumés pour que vous puissiez les lire si ça a l'air de vous intéresser…**

 **Aussi, mes contrôles communs sont la semaine prochaine, donc techniquement, vous aurez un chapitre par semaine désormais, mais j'ai fini par arrêter de traduire parce que je souhaite passer en S, et je dois combler mes lacunes…**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

-Merci, Happy, dis-je en me posant sur le toit du manoir d'Everlue.

Rapidement, Happy s'installa dans mes bras, et je m'assurais de bien le tenir. Natsu nous ignora et marche jusqu'aux portes fenêtres.

-Comment est-ce qu'on fait pour entrer maintenant ? La porte est fermée à clef, et je préférerais ne pas faire trop de bruit…

Il m'ignora encore une fois. Pas encore remise de la remarque du patron de la maison, je me remis à bouder, et me mis à le fixer du regard le plus noir que j'avais en réserve, même si ça n'allait servir à rien. Il s'agenouilla et posa la main sur la vitre. J'étais surprise, et impressionnée. Natsu se releva et entra sans un mot.

Je roulais des yeux, et le suivais. J'observais tout ce qui était autour de moi, et m'apercevais que tout était placé au hasard.

-On dirait une pièce de stockage, non ? Demandais-je.

Aucune réponse ne me parvint. Je me détournais de ce que j'observais pour lui parler.

-Je pensais avoir été claire : ignorer les gens, c'est malpoli Pinkie.

Il se retourna vers moi et me fixa de son regard noir. _Encore_. Il l'avait tellement fait que ça n'avait même plus d'effet sur moi. Alors je balançais mon poid sur ma jambe droite, ma main sur la hanche, et lui sourit simplement. Son regard ne fit que s'intensifier, comme mon sourire.

-Je m'en fous… Et je t'ai déjà demandé d' **arrêter** de m'appeler comme **ça**!

Je fis la moue, et lui rendit à peine son méchant regard. Le sien s'adoucit quelques peu, mais pas assez à mon goût.

-Eh bah tant pis, _Pinkie_ , parce que c'est comme ça que je t'appelle.

Quand il entendit ces mots, son regard redevint dur, et nous nous passions alors quelques temps à nous regarder droit dans les yeux, aucun ne voulant admettre sa défait. Ennuyé, il soupira et se remit à marcher, brisant l'échange visuel. Souriant triomphalement, je le suivit.

Il s'approcha de la porte, jeta un coup d'œil et nous sortions. Le couloir était vide. Silencieusement, nous nous infiltrions dans le manoir. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous essayions plusieurs portes, mais aucune d'entre elles n'avait de livre. _Peut-être qu'il la garde dans une bibliothèque… ou quelque chose comme ça._

Je fis soudain face à deux immenses portes. Je fis un pas, avant que le sol ne se mette à trembler, et que les hideuses servantes sorte d'un trou creusé à l'instant.

-Intrus ! Hurlèrent-elles.

A part une d'entre elles, toutes avaient pour arme outil pour nettoyer. _Et voilà comment mon plan d'entrer et sortir discrètement tombe à l'eau… Une seconde ! Comment ont-ils su que nous étions entrés ?!_

J'attrapais la clef de Taurus et allait l'invoquer quand des flammes noires et bleus passèrent devant moi, droit vers les maids. En un instant, plus aucune d'entre elles n'était en état de se battre. En regardant derrière moi, je remarquais que Natsu avait une expression assez énervée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il passa devant moi, et ouvrit les portes. Je lui emboîtais le pas… et me figeais immédiatement. Nous faisions face à une immense librairie. Vraiment très, très grande. _J'en veux une comme ça ! Elle est magnifique ! Qui aurait cru qu'un homme aux goûts si mauvais pourrait avoir une librairie si belle ?_

-Je déteste quand un bon plan ne marche pas, fit finalement Natsu, me sortant de mes pensées.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement.

Un, je n'avais pas eu à l'ennuyer pendant cinq minutes pour qu'il se décide à me répondre… et il avait dit plus d'un mot !

Deux… _Est-ce qu'il venait juste de dire que mon plan était… bien ?_

Ces deux faits me firent sourire, et j'enterais rapidement dans la bibliothèque pour y faire le tour de ses rayons : Natsu s'occupait de ceux d'en bas, moi de ceux du milieu, et Happy volait pour pouvoir atteindre ceux les plus en hauteurs. Au début, la détermination de réussir ma première quête me donna du courage, mais après vingt minutes passées sans qu'aucuns d'entre nous n'ait trouvé ce satané bouquin, je me mis à rouspéter.

-Sérieusement, pourquoi un homme aussi petit voudrait une bibliothèque aussi grande ?!

Happy pouffa, et je lui sourit. Puis j'entendit un autre rire. Plus grave, plus profond. _Ce n'est quand même pas le rire de…_ Je me retournais vers Natsu, qui vérifiait l'un des livres de son côté. Il avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, et ses épaules avaient de petits soubresauts. Et dans ses yeux, on pouvait y lire de l'amusement.

Je me sentis rougir, jusqu'aux oreilles, et ne pouvait détourner le regard. _C'était un homme magnifique, mais quand il souriait… tellement plus attrayant ! Et son rire…_ Il finit par sentir mon regard posé sur lui, et leva la tête pour s'en assurer. Gênée, je détournais immédiatement la tête, encore plus rouge qu'il y a quelques instants.

-Tu devrais rire plus souvent… ça te va bien de sourire… murmurais-je, ne sachant pas trop si je voulais qu'il m'entende ou pas.

Ses yeux prirent un instant avant de revenir à leur état précédent : glaciaux. Mes mains serrèrent le livre que je venais de saisir, le nez plongé dedans.

-Fais ce que t'as à faire, femme stupide.

-Je ne suis pas stupide ! Fis-je un peu fort.

Après quelques minutes, il finit par trouver le livre en question. Happy et moi accourions pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait du bon, avant que je remarque que…

-Kenmu Zaleon a écrit ça ?!

Le choc me fit oublier l'instant présent.

-Mais… Je pensais avoir lu tout ce qu'il avait écrit ! Chaque phrase, chaque mot ! J'ai raté un livre entier ! Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parler de celui-ci ?! Peut-être qu'il n'est jamais sortit..

-On s'en fout, on va le brûler, dit Natsu en essayant de le reprendre.

Je le regardais avec horreur et serrais le livre contre ma poitrine.

-Pourquoi on n'le garderait pas ? On pourrait juste dire qu'on l'a brûlé, et ça serait notre petit secret ? Proposais-je.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Geignis-je.

Son regard se fit glacial.

-Je savais bien que même une quête comme ça tu n'pourrais pas la faire, fit-il entre ses dents.

Je me figeais. _Il pensait vraiment que je ne pourrais pas réussir_. Mes yeux se mirent à piquer, et les garder ouverts devint de plus en plus dur.

-Alors… _Ne pleure pas…_ Alors laisses-moi le lire maintenant et on le brûlera après.

Je souris, et affrontait son regard.

-Non, grogna-t-il. Arrête de faire ta gamine et donne-moi ce satané livre ! Finit-il par presque crier.

Mes yeux se fermèrent sans que je puisse l'empêcher, et ma respiration se fit difficile.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici gamine empotée ?!_

 _En ouvrant les yeux, je me retrouvais face à un homme dans la trentaine qui me surplombait de toute sa hauteur. J'étais si petite… Soudain, il leva sa main, et je sentis une douleur horrible, comme une brûlure, sur ma joue. Sous la force du coup, je tombais par terre, les larmes coulant sur mes joues._

 _-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir ici sans y avoir été invitée ! J'ai un travail fatiguant ! Je n'veux pas besoin d'une gamine ignorante pour me perturber !_

 _-Je suis… Je suis désolée ! Pleurais-je, toujours à terre. Je voulais juste vous dire que c'était mon-_

 _-J'en ai rien à faire !_

 _Tant bien que mal, je me relevais. Mais cette fois, la brûlure se fit sentir sur l'autre joue, et je retombais par terre._

 _-Sors de mon bureau ! Je n'veux pas voir ta stupide tête encore une fois !_

-Hey !

La voix de Natsu me ramena à la réalité. J'ouvris les yeux, et lâchais le livre, mes bras s'enroulant autour de mes bras, comme pour me protéger. Je fit quelques pas en arrière, et refermais mes yeux.

-Je… Je suis désolée, réussi-je à sortir.

-Lucy ?

La voix hésitante d'Happy mes fit rouvrir mes yeux, pour voir Happy en face de moi, l'air inquiet.

-Pour… Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

J'effleurais mes joues, et m'aperçus qu'en effet, des larmes avaient coulés. J'inspirais, puis soupirais bruyamment, puis me débarrassais des larmes qui continuaient de couler sur mes joues. Avec un rire qui sonnait faux, je lui souriais.

-T'en fais pas, c'est rien, mentais-je.

Il n'eut pas l'air convaincu, et je regardais alors vers Natsu, qui me regardait avec des yeux qui exprimaient le choque et… l'horreur. Je repris alors le livre et le donnait à Natsu, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais avant qu'il puisse réagir, le sol se fendit et Everlue sauta hors de l'énorme trou qu'il avait formé dans son sol.

-Je me demandais pourquoi tant de mages venaient ici depuis ces dernières semaines… Tout ça pour cet atroce bouquin…

Une expression choquée dû apparaître sur mon visage, tandis que je ramenais le livre contre moi, d'une manière protective.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça de l'un des livres de Zaleon ? C'est un écrivain avec un talent indéniable !

-Et c'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé d'écrire un livre, mais celui-ci est vraiment nul.

Je fronçais mes sourcils.

-C'est pas possible… murmurais-je dans ma barbe.

 _Pourquoi Kenmu Zaleon écrirait un horrible livre ? Même le pire de ses livres était incroyable ! Se pourrait-il qu'il l'ait fait exprès… ?_ Mes yeux s'agrandirent.

-Je vais le lire, fis-je avant de m'asseoir.

-Quoi ?! S'écrièrent Happy et Everlue en même temps.

Natsu ne dit rien, et ne me jeta qu'un coup d'œil ennuyé avant de se concentrer sur Everlue.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu lire une merde pareille ?!

Je ne réagis pas à ce qu'il me dit.

-Peu importe… Allez les garçons !

Le mur de gauche bougea, puis s'ouvrit, comme une porte. En sortirent deux hommes, avec une poêle à frire géante. _Une poêle à frire ?!_

-Vous nous avez appelés, Maître ? Demanda le plus grand.

-Débarrassez-vous de ces fées et récupérez le livre, ordonna Everlue.

-Pinkie !

Je me relevais d'un bond, sachant qu'il m'écoutait même s'il n'avait pas réagit. Après tout, il n'allait pas réagir au surnom qu'il voulait que j'abandonne.

-Ce livre renferme un secret, j'en suis sûre ! Et je me dois de savoir quoi !

Il hocha la tête, et je me mis à courir hors de la salle, tandis qu'il retenait les deux hommes.

 **Chapitre écrit à la va-vite pour vous, chers lecteurs, sachant que je met à peu près trois heures. Le prochain la semaine prochaine ^^**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Et voilà ! Mes tests sont enfin finit, et mon voyage en famille, que je n'avais pas vraiment prévu, s'est terminé dans la matinée… (pour ceux qui connaissent, le Center Park en Normandie, ça t'épuise ^^)**

 **Bref, me revoilà, prête à mettre à jour les chapitres quand on s'approche du week-end ^^**

 **QUESTION ! Cette version de Fairy Tail est plus noire, plus dark. Les personnages comme Natsu ne sont pas amicaux, par exemple, et il est clair que l'héroïsme est un peu… il n'y en aura pas. BREF ! Est-ce que vous seriez POUR ou CONTRE l'ajout de gros mots lors des batailles ? Il y en aura dans ce chapitre, donnez-moi votre avis.**

Le souffle court, je refermais le livre. Grâce à mes lunettes, j'avais pu finir ce bouquin en moins de deux, et je me bénissais d'avoir pensé à les prendre avec moi.

-Je savais que ce livre cachait quelque chose… murmurais-je.

-Toutes ces cachotteries… ça n'est pas très gentil tu sais ?

La voix d'Everlue avait retentit juste derrière moi, du mur. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque des mains sortirent du mur, et avant que j'ai pu reculer pour me mettre hors de portée, elles avaient saisit mes poignets. Avec l'emprise qu'elles avaient, elles firent plier mes bras douloureusement, et un cri de souffrance m'échappa, et en regardant par-dessus mon épaule, je le vis à moitié extirpé du mur. Je me contentais de le fixer.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?

Il plia un peu plus mes bras, et un autre cri m'échappa.

-Dis-moi quels secrets ce livre renferme ! C'est une carte au trésor ?

-Allez crever.

La douleur fut encore plus intense, tellement que j'avais l'impression de ne plus sentir mon bras.

-Ou tu me révèles ses secrets… ou je te casse ton putain d'bras !

Je ne prononçais plus un mot, et plus le temps passait, plus il appuyait.

Soudain, plus rien. Sous le choc, je tombais en avant, éraflant mes genoux et mes paumes. Reprenant mes esprits rapidement, je m'écartais d'Everlue avant qu'il ne m'attrape une nouvelle fois. Je jetais un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir pourquoi il avait lâché.

-Happy, fis-je avec surprise.

A son tour, il vola loin d'Everlue, mais ses ailes disparurent et il atterrit dans l'eau sale. Il disparut un instant, avant que sa tête ne sorte de l'eau.

-Happy ! Sors de là !

-Je me sens si bien… dit-il.

Je soupirais, et secouais la tête.

-C'est l'eau des égouts, Happy.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Everlue s'approcher dangereusement, et m'empressais de bouger hors de sa portée.

-Révèles-moi son secret petite, fit Everlue, encore. C'est mon bouquin, donc mon secret !

Je lui lançais un regard défiant, alors qu'il essayait une nouvelle fois de m'attraper.

-Je ne dirais rien à un fou comme vous ! Ce n'est même pas votre ouvrage, de toute façon.

-Bien sûr que c'est mon livre. C'est même moi qui ais demandé à ce qu'il soit écrit !

Il commençait à vraiment s'énerver.

-Vous voulez dire que vous l'y avez forcé !

Everlue se mit à rire.

-Je n'sais pas d'quoi tu parles.

Sa voix fit écho dans tout le tunnel. Il sortit d'un coup du sol, et se mit à nager dans le béton.

-Il a refusé d'écrire un livre à propos de ma magnifique personne… alors je l'ai juste un peu… encouragé.

-Vous avez menacé de lui retirer sa citoyenneté, à lui et sa famille ! Hurlais-je, hors de moi face à sa cruauté.

Happy émit un bruit de dégoût. _Quand est-ce qu'il est sortit de l'eau, lui ?_

-Ils n'auraient pas pu rejoindre de guilde ! Ils n'auraient pas pu travailler !

Everlue se jeta une nouvelle fois sur moi, et je l'évitais, encore. Il rigola à nouveau.

-Il se vantait d'être un écrivain si grandiose qu'il n'avait rien à faire des menaces ou de l'argent, mais il a rapidement abandonné après ça ! Je l'ai quand même un peu puni pour m'avoir fait attendre si longtemps…

-Un peu ?! Vous l'avez gardé confiné, seul, sans aucun contact avec l'extérieur pendant trois putain d'années !

-Trois ans ? S'étouffa Happy.

-Comment t'es au courant de ça toi ? Demanda Everlue, soudainement inquiet.

Je soulevais le bouquin pour qu'il le voit bien, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tout est écrit ici, noir sur blanc.

Il se figea, avant de sourire, essayant de paraître sûr de lui.

-Impossible ! Cria-t-il. J'ai lu ce livre du début à la fin, et il n'y a rien à propos de ça !

-Ben, oui, si on le lis normalement, mais il y a quelque chose que vous ne savez pas : avant d'être écrivain, Kenmu Zaleon était avant tout un mage.

-Ah bon ? Fit Happy.

-Qu'a-t-il fat à ce bouquin ?! Hurla, à nouveau, Everlue.

Il essaya de m'attraper, et, à nouveau, j'esquivais.

-Il savait qu'il devait satisfaire votre égo, alors il a décidé d'écrire une horrible histoire, dont le protagoniste serait un homme avide, expliquais-je.

-C'en est assez ! Ouvre-toi, Porte du palais de la Vierge ! Virgo !

Le sol se mit à trembler, et une soubrette qui ressemblait plus à un gorille géant aux cheveux roses sortit de la terre.

-Vous m'avez appelée, Maître ? Dit-elle d'une voix grave.

-C'est un esprit ?

 _Je pensais que Virgo était plus belle, ou mignonne, quand même…_

Je jetais un regard noir à Everlue avant de me saisir de mes propres clefs.

-Ouvre-toi, Porte du palais du Grand Crabe, Cancer !

Un homme avec des ciseaux dans les mains et des jambes de crabes sur son dos apparut dans un flash doré.

-Quelle coupe te ferais plaisir aujourd'hui, crevette ?

-Crevette ? Répétèrent en cœur Happy et Natsu.

En me retournant, je vis qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de moi. _Depuis quand Natsu est là ?_

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'appelle comme ça ? Demanda Happy.

Je haussais les épaules.

-Il l'a toujours fait.

Je n'eus que le temps de cligner des yeux avant que je voie Natsu juste en face de moi, avant qu'il ne m'attrape, et saute sur le côté. En me retournant, je m'aperçus qu'il m'avait évité un coup de la part de Virgo.

-Merci.

-Je prends la gorille, toi, tu te charges du mec. Fais en sorte que je n'ai pas à te sauver à nouveau, répondit-il.

Je me mis à courir, lui lançais un dernier regard noir avant d'éviter Virgo.

Tandis que Natsu s'occupait de Virgo à la seule force de ses poings, Everlue me chargeais. J'eus le réflexe de sortir mon fouet, et l'immobilisais rapidement, Cancer se chargea du reste avec ses ciseaux.

Pinkie regarda Everlue, puis moi.

-Au moins tu peux faire ça.

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Tu n'avais jamais vu ma magie avant, et je suis déjà dans la catégorie pathétique et inutile ?

-Tu t'es faite avoir par un charme d'amour.

Sans self-control, je pense que ma bouche serait tombée grande ouverte devant cette accusation.

-Je n'étais pas la seule-

-Et tu ne voulais pas compléter la mission, me coupa-t-il.

A son tour, il croisa ses bras. A la manière dont il le fit, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi.

-Eh bien c'est une bonne chose, figures-toi ! On aurait privé une famille de la chose que n'importe qui mérite, grognais-je presque devant toute ses accusations.

-Oh, et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Les dernières paroles d'un père aimant.

Dès que mes paroles eurent franchis mes lèvres, j'eus l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas : il se raidit, releva légèrement le menton, son regard devint encore plus noir si c'était possible, et une aura sombre commença à se dégager de lui.

-On s'en fout des dernières paroles !

A mon tour, je me raidis, tandis qu'un sentiment de tristesse s'emparait lentement de moi.

-Les derniers mots, les dernières paroles… parfois ce sont la seule source de lumière qu'on ait dans les temps les plus sombres, murmurais-je en sachant qu'il entendrait. Et un père aimant, c'est quelque chose que certains ne peuvent qu'imaginer.

Il se rembrunit un peu plus, mais son regard perdit en intensité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais je n'en avais rien à faire pour le moment. Alors je souris, puis l'interrompit.

-Allons à la maison du client.

Je n'attendis pas de voir s'il me suivait, j'étais déjà perdue dans mes pensées.

 _ **-Lucy, rappelle-toi qu'il faut toujours sourire, peu importe à quel point la vie est dure, fit une voix douce.**_

 _ **A travers mes larmes, je vis son sourire, et ses yeux réconfortants.**_

 _ **-Sois forte, mon lapin. Je t'aime.**_

Une larme coula le long de ma joue, avant que je ne m'en débarrasse avec empressement. Si Happy l'avait vu, il aurait commencé à me poser des question, et ça n'aurait été qu'une autre raison pour Natsu de me trouver faible.

-C'était vraiment cool la façon dont tu t'es débarrassée d'Everlue, Lucy ! Fit Happy, me tirant de mes pensées.

Surprise, je ralentis dans ma marche pour le regarder plus attentivement, tandis qu'il volait à côté de moi.

-Tu dois être vraiment forte pour battre un homme aussi gros que lui !

Je continuais de le fixer pendant un instant, le remerciant de me remonter le moral sans qu'il le sache, et lui sourit, heureuse à nouveau.

-Merci, Happy.

Je toquais ensuite à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit après quelques secondes, et la femme du client nous fit entrer rapidement.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Je me rends compte que… je n'ai pas répondu à vos commentaires, alors que ça me tenait à cœur ^^ donc…**

 _Steallet_ **: perso j'ai jamais parlé à un seul mec sur ce site, mais j'ai des amis (viriles ou pas) qui en lise, alors ça ne m'étonnes pas trop x) merci ^^**

 _Lucie_ **: ta review fait plaisir (à l'auteur original, je parle). Le temps que me prends la traduction… c'est fou, j'aurais jamais imaginé, et comme je ne lis plus qu'en anglais, il y a des tournures de phrases, des expressions, qui maintenant me semblent étranges en français… Alors j'espère que la façon dont je traduis te plaît :)**

 _Cecilia_ **: crois-moi, le dernier chapitre en date est le 29 (au moment où je traduisais), et il n'y a pas de moments NaLu depuis 5 chapitres… ça fait mal… surtout qu'elle est occupée, alors je ne sais même pas si elle sort son chapitre dans une semaine… ou un mois… quant à moi j'suis juste flemmarde pour faire la traduction ^^**

 _Evig Morder_ **: ceci est une traduction, donc je traduis… je ne peux pas m'éloigner de l'histoire ^^ si tu veux, je peux ESSAYER de reprendre le principe pour en faire une fic mais… je ne promet rien… quoique l'univers serait BIEN PLUS sombre.**

Natsu se tenait contre le mur, à côté de la porte. Je levais un sourcil en le regardant. _Il va vraiment rester là et me laisser raconter pourquoi on a rapporté le livre ?_ Je croisais son regard. Encore une fois, nous restions là à nous fixer pendant un court instant, et il gagna cette fois-ci. Je me retournais et fit face au client. _Après tout, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour ramener le livre ici…_

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil, avec peut-être l'espoir qu'il m'accompagnerais quand j'irais donner le livre au client… mais il se contentait de me regarder, tandis qu'Happy, à ses pieds, regardait partout à part vers moi.

Je roulais des yeux, me retournais pour la seconde fois, et lui donnais le sourire le plus innocent que je savais faire. Je révélais alors le livre, que j'avais caché derrière moi pour qu'ils ne le voit pas.

-J'aimerais vous donner ceci.

Mr. Amelon devint soudain très énervé.

-Je pensais vous avoir dit de brûler ce livre, pas de me l'apporter ! Cria-t-il.

Je me raidis, et attendis que le flot de souvenir se calme avant de les rouvrir.

 _ **-Je n'veux plus jamais voir cette chose ! Hurla mon père.**_

 _ **Je tremblais de peur tandis qu'il me regardait, en utilisant ce regard qui me disait que je n'étais rien à ses yeux, avant de se reconcentrer sur son travail.**_

 _ **-Mais… je… Je l'ai fais pour vous, Père ! J'ai pensé que… peut-être… vous étiez… vous aviez… faim ?**_

 _ **Il releva lentement la tête, son regard encore plus noir qu'avant. Je me sentis pâlir. La tête qu'il faisait, les mouvements lents, de cruelles promesses. Mon instinct entra en action, la peur prenant contrôle de mon corp, et je me mis à courir, mais pas assez vite. Il attrapa mon bras, et me ramena face à lui, avant de me gifler. Sous la force du coup, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri de douleur, et il me redonna une baffe.**_

 _ **-Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu pensais, petite idiote ! Je n't'ai pas demandé de faire ça que je sache ! Si j'avais faim, j'aurais appelé le chef ! Je n'veux plus JAMAIS voir une chose aussi dégoûtante dans mon bureau ! Me hurla-t-il.**_

 _ **Il lâcha mon bras si violemment que je tombais en arrière. Il retourna s'installer à son bureau, avant de regarder mon… erreur.**_

 _ **-Et prends la boule de riz avec toi, ajouta-t-il.**_

J'arrivais à stopper les larmes avant qu'elles tombent, mais fixais finalement le sol. En me concentrant sur le présent, j'arrivais à enfin faire abstraction de mon passé. Je relevais alors la tête, et affrontait le regard colérique, et confus, de Mr. Amelon avec un léger sourire.

-Si vous le voulez brûlé, alors faites-le vous-même.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais il n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour prendre l'ouvrage. Pendant ce qui parut comme une éternité, nous continuons à nous fixer. Un soupir irrité se fit entendre derrière moi.

-Prends ce putain d'bouquin grand-père, fit Natsu.

Le client sursauta et s'empara du livre sans perdre une seconde. Je fis un pas en arrière. Sa femme s'empressa d'aller chercher une allumette et de l'allumer, avant de la lui passer. Il inspira, avant d'approcher dangereusement la flamme du bouquin.

-Ce livre est une honte pour notre famille. Il a arrêté d'écrire après celui-ci. Il disait que c'était la pire chose qu'il ait jamais écrite. Il en avait si honte… alors je vais m'en débarrasser.

 _Il ne peut pas…_

-Attendez !

Il s'arrêta, et me regarda, choqué.

-Vous voudrez peut-être jeter y jeter un coup d'œil avant de le brûler.

Lorsqu'il posa à nouveau son regard sur ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains, ce dernier se mit à briller. A l'aide de sa main, il se protégea de la lumière, et écarta le livre de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?! S'écria-t-il, légèrement paniqué.

Des mots commencèrent à voler hors du livre comme un arc-en-ciel aux couleurs étincelantes, avant de virevolter dans la pièce. Je souris lorsque Mr. Amelon se découvrit le visage de sa main, et rouvrit les yeux.

-L'auteur de ce livre était Kenmu Zaleon, mais ce n'était pas son vrai nom. En réalité, il s'appelait Zeku Amelon.

Je souris et regardais derrière pour voir Happy, des étoiles dans les yeux tandis qu'il observait les mots qui volaient autour de nous. Même Natsu semblait plus… décontracté, relaxé alors qu'il regardait les mots tourbillonner, l'air de simplement profiter de ce moment. Je me retournais, après quelques secondes, face à notre client.

-C'était votre père, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il hocha la tête, m'incitant à poursuivre.

-Il n'a pas arrêté d'écrire parce qu'il avait écrit le plus horrible des livres. Il a arrêté car il avait finit son chef d'œuvre.

Les mots qui se baladaient dans la pièce finirent par revenir dans le livre, tandis que le titre s'envolait à son tour, et ses lettres s'arrangèrent dans un nouvel ordre : "Cher Kaby".

-Il a utilisé la magie qui lui restait pour faire en sorte que les lettres correspondent à une histoire qui satisferait Everlue, mais le livre vous était destiné, expliquais-je.

Mr. Amelon tomba à genoux, et serra l'ouvrage contre sa poitrine, alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Sa femme se précipita à ses côtés.

-Merci ! S'exclama Mr. Amelon. Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Comment pourrais-je un jour vous rembourser ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons fait notre devoir de mages. Vous voir heureux est ma récompense.

Avec ça dit, je me détournais et sortis, accompagnée de Natsu et Happy. Après un dernier signe au couple heureux, j'attrapais Happy pour le serrer contre ma poitrine. Natsu se mit à marcher à côté de moi. Il n'y eut aucune conversation. La nuit finit par tomber, et nous préparâmes le camp avec Happy, Natsu attrapant quelques lézards pour pouvoir les manger.

Rapidement, Happy s'endormit contre moi.

-T'es trop mignon, fis-je doucement.

Je baillais et décidais qu'il était pour moi aussi d'aller dormir. Avec précaution, je déplaçais Happy en faisant en sorte qu'il ne se réveille pas pour ne pas l'écraser, puis m'allongeais, sur le côté, face au feu. Happy se blottit un peu plus contre moi, et je me mis à lui gratouiller la tête.

En levant mes yeux, je vis Natsu fixer les flammes, plongé dans ses pensées. Je fermis ensuite les yeux, et me relaxais.

-Pas mal, idiote.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres tandis que pour la première fois, j'entendais un semblant d'affection dans sa voix tandis qu'il m'appelais, même si mon surnom était tout de même dégradant…

Dès que je fus réveillée, Natsu se mit en route, ne me laissant même pas le temps de complètement émerger. Happy n'ouvrit pas les yeux, et je me mis à le tenir, ne voyant pas l'utilité de le réveiller.

Cependant, après quelques heures, la fatigue se fit trop grande.

-On pourrais pas s'arrêter, même deux secondes ?

Natsu s'arrêta, et lança un regard noir dans ma direction. Son expression se durci, et je me rendis compte qu'il ne me regardais pas moi.

-Sors du buisson.

-Je n'suis pas…

Il soupira, en m'interrompant.

-Je n'te parlais pas à toi, idiote.

J'haussais les sourcils, et me retournais à mon tour pour faire face au buisson. Quand les branches commencèrent à bouger, je commençais à paniquer, et ma main s'approcha d'elle-même de mes clefs. J'allais en attraper une, lorsqu'un homme sortit. Je fus rassurée en reconnaissant Grey.

Puis je remarquais qu'il ne portait rien. Ma première réaction fut d'aller me réfugier dans le dos de Natsu pour ne rien voir, avant de lui hurler dessus.

-Va t'rhabiller !

-Relaxe, j'essayais seulement de trouver une salle de bain, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Et c'est quoi le problème de te rhabiller _maintenant_?

-Bah, je devrais _évidemment_ enlever mes vêtements.

-Mais pourquoi tu les enlèverais _avant_ d'avoir trouvé la salle de bain ? Demanda Happy, intéressé par ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Le silence s'installa, pesant.

-Pas d'importance… C'est bon, Lucy, je me rhabille.

Après quelques instants, sûre qu'il aurait au moins un caleçon, je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Natsu _-qui ne semblait pas réagir à ce que je faisais-_ et me plaçais à côté de ce dernier. Happy vola pour s'assoir sur un rocher, non loin de Grey.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au fait ?

-Il y a un raccourci de ces bois jusqu'à Magnolia, j'essayais simplement d'arriver avant Erza.

À mon tour, je décidais de m'assoir. En apercevant Happy blêmir, je réfléchis avant de m'exclamer :

-Erza Scarlett ? LA Erza Scarlett ? J'a entendu dire qu'elle était magnifique, mais je n'ai jamais vu aucune photo d'elle. À quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemble ?

-Effrayant, répondit immédiatement Grey. Elle pourrait raser une montagne d'un seul coup de pied.

Vu leur deux têtes, je commençais à m'inquiéter, et pensais qu'il bluffaient.

-Soyons réalistes, Grey, elle en rase deux avec _un seul_ coup de pied.

-Elle a l'air… terrifiante.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Ce qu'ils disaient était impossible. Personne n'avait autant de force. Mais, après avoir vu Natsu à l'œuvre…

-Elle l'est, répondit Grey, Happy hochant la tête à côté.

Je me retournais vers Natsu, le seul qui ne semblait pas s'inquiéter. En fait, il avait totalement indifférent à ce qui se passait, ennuyé même. _Comme d'habitude quoi._

-Elle est vraiment aussi forte que ça ?

Il me fixa quelques secondes.

-Il faudrait être stupide pour les croire.

J'haussais les épaules, inspirais puis me relevais.

-On devrait y aller.

Mes pieds me faisaient un mal de chien, mes jambes étaient ankylosées, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu tous les points de la veille. _J'espère vraiment que ce n'est qu'une impression._

 **Voilà ! Prochain chapitre… bah pas dans un mois ^^**

 **Je finis les cours dans une ou deux semaines, donc beaucoup de temps pour traduire.**

 **IMPORTANT si vous aimez Harry Potter :**

 **-premièrement, un spin-off va bientôt sortir au cinéma, mais ça, vous deviez déjà le savoir**

 **-deuxièmement, j'ai eu l'autorisation de traduire la fic de JoseHood, où Hermione est envoyée à Serpentard, pas Gryffondor. Elle n'est pas fini non plus, JoseHood n'a fait que les deux premières années (23 chapitres assez longs), la troisième année (8 chapitres, plus les suivants déjà prêts), et la quatrième année est en cours d'écriture. Le titre original est Mudblood Mistress, que je traduirais par Miss Sang-De-Bourbes.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**ENFIN le chapitre promis est là avec tellement de retard que j'en ai presque honte ^^ Désolée, les vacances ont un mauvais effet sur moi…**

 **Peut-être que certains remarqueront… ou peut-être pas, MAIS EN TOUT CAS, j'ai lu un livre en français (une révolution pour moi) d'à-peu-près 500 pages en une après-midi (100 pages = 1 heures pour moi) et donc, mon français est un peu meilleur ^^**

 **Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, le livre s'appel** « Les Légions de Poussières » **, un livre un peu à la Harry Potter, plus policier, avec des craies, qui s'éloigne un peu du héro qui peut "tout faire parce que c'est l'élu et qu'il est super intelligent et super fort et super beau et…" bref ce que j'aime pas quoi. « Donc le héro est un enfant de 16 ans, il étudie dans une école prestigieuse, sa mère est femme de ménage et son père est décédé. Il est super intelligent, mais sans amis. Mais pendant les vacances, son seul ami part avec un riche pour pouvoir s'élever dans la société. Il se retrouve seul dans l'école, avec des Rithmaticiens (ceux qui savent donner vie à leur trait de craie) qui l'ignorent parce qu'il ne vaut pas autant qu'eux. Mais, au même moment où un professeur antipathique et froid se montre, des élèves rithmatciens commencent à disparaître. » Le livre n'est pas exceptionnel, mais pas mal, donc si vous n'avez rien à lire… vous pouvez toujours essayer.**

 **Je tiens aussi à dire que le mauvais français dans les conversations ou les pensées des personnages sont normales (ex : 'Pourquoi vous êtes' au lieu de 'Pourquoi êtes-vous') simplement parce que je ne connais personne qui dirait 'êtes-vous' à l'oral.**

 _Evig Morder_ **: Je ne vais rien spoiler, mais tu verras ça assez rapidement pour Erza… Et Lucy… Oui, c'est le côté un peu énervant de cette fic… mais des gens ont demandé à l'auteur -original- de faire plus de NaLu, et elle essaie d'improviser pour donner des caractères un peu différent aux personnages, pour que le NaLu soit plus ''crédible'', donc… voici le point négatif pour toutes celles (et ceux) qui lisent cette fic sans trop aimer ce genre de choses. Pas d'inquiétudes, cette Lucy a aussi quelques points en plus que dans le manga original. Et c'est aussi pour** _ **bien**_ **montrer la différence entre elle et Natsu… mais si tu n'aime pas les clichés, tu vas détester ce chapitre ^^**

 _Alyss Demona_ **: NE ME JUGES PAS ! La paresse est ma meilleure qualité… ;)**

On est rentrés ! Hurla Happy une fois les portes de la guilde passées.

Sa réaction me fit légèrement rire tandis que je marchais derrière lui. Je finis par remarquer que la guilde s'était tue lorsqu'elle nous avait remarqué. Sous le regard perçant de tous, le rouge me monta aux joues, et une légère panique s'installa. _J'ai fait quelques chose de mal ?_ Je finis par tenter un sourire, et un petit geste de la main.

-Sa…lut ? Fis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Comme un seul être, tous se jetèrent sur moi. Prise par surprise, je m'apprêtais à fuir lorsque leurs propos devinrent plus clairs.

-Tu es en vie !

Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Fis-je, perchée sur une rambarde, une jambe enroulée autour d'un des poteaux de bois.

-T'étais en mission avec Dragneel, expliqua Grey.

-Et ?

Il s'apprêtait à me répondre lorsque la voix du Maître l'interrompit.

-Laissez la pauvre fille tranquille !

Avec réluctance, tous s'éloignèrent lentement, et je pus regagner la terre ferme. Le Maître se rapprocha, et Grey se rendit au bar.

-Je suis heureux de constater que tu n'es pas blessée.

-Mais pourquoi tout le monde dit ça ? M'exclamais-je, agacée.

Je reçu un regard suspicieux de la part des personnes à proximité, puisqu'apparemment tous écoutaient ce que j'avais à dire.

-Dragneel ne s'est pas énervé contre toi ? Demanda Mirajane.

Je me mis à rire.

-Oh si ! On aurait presque dit qu'il voulait me frapper, mais bien sûr, il ne l'a pas fait.

Je reçus des regards étonnés, et des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous surprends autant enfin ?! Et pourquoi vous êtes aussi formels avec lui ? Il s'appel Natsu !

-Je… Mira, est-ce que je peux te laisser expliquer tou ça à Lucy ? J'ai une réunion importante avec le conseil.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'empressa de sortir. Mira et moi nous dirigeâmes alors vers le bar, d'où Grey et Happy avaient suivis la conversation. Les autres, n'ayant plus aucun intérêt à écouter ce que j'avais à dire, se désintéressèrent et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Une fois installée sur l'un des tabourets, Mirajane commença à servir ses clients, et me mit au clair sur la situation de Natsu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de Dragneel ? Me demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle servait des glaçons à Grey.

-Je sais… Je sais qu'il ne voulait pas être dans cette guilde. Il est… silencieux, mal élevé et n'enlève jamais sa veste.

-Dragneel a été élevé par un dragon, déclara Mirajane, me faisant hausser les sourcils. Je sais, difficile à croire, hein ? Quoi qu'il en soit, personne ne sait si c'est vrai ou pas, mais Dragneel n'est pas du genre à mentir.

-Vu qu'il parle à personne, c'est pas dur de n'pas mentir, marmonna Grey.

-Hum, oui… bref, il aurait été élevé par Acnologia, le dragon du chaos.

Je hochais la tête. Cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi ses flammes étaient un mélange entre le bleu et le noir.

-Mais un jour, il s'est réveillé, et le dragon avait disparu. Il ne l'a jamais retrouvé, le dragon avait disparu sans laisser de traces. C'est pendant l'une de ses recherches qu'il a rencontré le Maître.

-Il était pire que tes pires cauchemars quand Il l'a trouvé, commenta Grey.

-Donc le Maître a décidé de l'adopter, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner dans la nature. Et il a pensé qu'une famille aurait pu lui faire du bien. Mais il n'a pas voulu, donc le Maître a décidé d'employer les grands moyens, et l'a ramené de force à la civilisation. Quand Dragneel s'est réveillé, il était membre officiel de la guilde.

Mon visage ne montra que de la surprise pendant un bon moment. _Donc en fait ce vieux schnock a kidnappé Pinkie ?_

-Il n'était pas content ou amical, pensa tout haut Grey.

Mira acquiesça.

-Grey adorait se battre, donc il a provoqué Dragneel.

Elle s'arrêta alors, me fixant droit dans les yeux, semblant juger si oui ou non elle devrait me dire ce qui s'est passé ensuite.

-Il a refusé, mais j'a continué de l'embêter, reprit Grey. Alors il a péter un câble, et quelques-uns de mes os.

Pendant un instant, je crus qu'ils bluffaient. Mais plus j'y réfléchissais, plus cela me semblait logique. _Mais déjà si jeune…_ Mira frissonna légèrement.

-Il l'a fait devant toute la guilde, mais personne n'a vraiment réagis. Erza et moi, on a bien essayé de le punir en lui mettant une bonne raclée mais… je sais pas, il nous a battu en moins de deux secondes !

-On n'était des gamins, mais il n'a montré aucune pitié, ni aucun remords. Après ça, les gens sont restés prudents avec lui, et quiconque essayait de lui inculquer un peu de bonne manière se retrouvait à l'infirmerie. Les seuls personnes qu'il n'ait jamais réussit à vraiment battre sont le Maître et Gildarts.

Mira hocha de nouveau la tête.

-Et depuis ce jour… plus personne n'a vraiment envie d'avoir à faire à lui. Gildarts l'ignore, le Maître lui donne des missions pour l'éloigner, et Happy reste avec lui… ce sont d'ailleurs les seuls à oser l'appeler Natsu. Et puis personne ne l'apprécie.

-Bah de toute façon, à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'énerve il le défonce ! S'exclama Grey.

-Un silence pesant s'abattit sur nous pendant un moment.

-Moi, fit Happy, j'aimerais que Lucy reste un peu plus avec lui. C'était la première que je voyais Natsu sourire.

-Dragneel a sourit ? Demanda Grey en haussant les sourcils.

-Ouais, deux fois ! Sourit Happy.

Les paroles d'Happy me firent de la peine. La première fois qu'il souriait en la présence de ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour lui ?

-J'pense juste qu'il se sent seul.

Tous les trois me regardèrent comme si j'étais une bête de foire.

-On te dit tout ce qu'il a fait, et tu ne retiens que ça ?! Explosa Grey.

Je m'abstint de lui rétorquer quelque chose de blessant, et soupirais avant de m'expliquer.

-Ce n'est pas bien de se battre se battre avec les personnes qui l'ennuient, mais il doit se sentir seul. Enfin j'veux dire, son père disparaît, un étranger le kidnappe et l'emmène dans un endroit avec des gens étranges, il se fait harceler par un garçon et quand il réagit enfin, tout le monde le prends pour un monstre. Il était juste en colère et triste.

Leurs expressions ne changèrent pas beaucoup, puis Happy décida de se manifester.

-En tout cas il l'aime bien, il l'a porté sur son dos.

Et leurs mâchoires se détachèrent. Puis ils se reprirent rapidement, et Grey se redressa soudainement. Mirajane sourit gentiment à quelqu'un derrière moi.

-Bonjour Erza, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois.

-Bonjour Mira, je vais bien. Est-ce que le Maître est là ?

-Non, tu l'as raté de quelques minutes. Il est à la réunion des Maîtres de guildes.

La rousse mis ses mains sur les hanches, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de parler à nouveau.

-Gray, Dragneel, j'ai besoin de vous.

Grey se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, et Natsu apparu à côté de moi quelques instants après. Ce qui me surpris, moi qui pensais qu'il était rentré chez lui. Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse, et fixa Erza, sans aucune émotion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Natsu ! Murmurais-je. Essaie d'avoir plus de tact.

Il me fixa pendant quelques instants, prouvant qu'il m'avait entendu, avant de soupirer.

Erza nous jeta un regard surpris, probablement parce que Natsu ne m'avait pas totalement ignorée.

-Erza, de quoi est-ce que tu voulais nous parler ? Demanda Grey.

-Vous deux êtes les plus puissants de notre guilde, et j'ai besoin de votre aide sur une importante mission.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la guilde, _encore_. Sérieusement, est-ce qu'ils écoutaient toujours les conversations des autres ici ?

-Cela pourrait être l'équipe la plus puissante de Fairy Tail… murmura Mirajane. Il faut que j'en informe le Maître.

À cet instant, je ne saisis pas vraiment pourquoi elle voulait en parler au Maître.

-Rejoignez-moi à la gare dans une heure, fit-elle avant de sortir de la guilde.

Je sentis Natsu se mettre en colère. Je plaçais ma main sur son épaule, et il me regarda bizarrement, avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Mira fit une tête étrange, avant de se reprendre.

-La même chose que d'habitude ?

Natsu acquiesça. _Bon, maintenant qu'il part en mission, moi, faut que j'en trouve une pas trop dure… Peut-être qu'Happy pourrait venir avec moi…_

-Tu devrais vraiment y aller Lucy, dit Mirajane, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Quoi ?

-Tu devrais faire la mission avec eux.

-Oh non ! Elle veut des gens puissants ! Pinkie et Grey me dépassent de beaucoup !

-Moi ça ne me dérangerais pas de faire une mission avec toi, affirma Grey.

-J'irais. Elle ne sait pas se défendre, dit Natsu.

-Bien sûr que si !

Il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil en me regardant.

-La grosse maid allait t'écraser comme une mouche au manoir d'Everlue.

Je me contentais de lui lancer un regard noir.

-Ca c'est parce que tu m'a déconcentrée, boudais-je.

-J'irais faire cette mission avec toi.

Il se mit debout et sortit. Je souris, heureuse que Natsu me choisisse pour faire une mission avec lui. Happy finit par me rejoindre une fois que j'avais atteint les portes de la guilde, et je rejoignis Natsu qui nous entendait au-dehors, avant qu'on ne se dirige vers mon appartement.

Quand j'entrais, je vis que Natsu et Happy avaient disparu. Je clignais des yeux, puis montais pour les retrouver dans ma chambre. Je fis rapidement mes affaires, sous les yeux de mes deux amis squatteurs. Ils s'étaient confortablement installés sur mon lit.

-Tu sais Pinkie, c'est pas super sympas de me forcer à venir pour faire _ta_ mission, fis-je avec un sourire.

Il me regarda, ses yeux vides d'expression. Puis il se leva.

-C'est à Scarlett qu'il faut dire ça.

Il commença à partir, Happy volant derrière lui.

-Dépêchons-nous. Je peux me défendre face à Erza. Toi non.

J'attrapais ma valise, les suivit, puis fermis à clef l'appartement.

-Vous savez, il faudra me dire comment vous vous introduisez dans ma chambre.

Il m'ignora.

-Happy ?

-Ta fenêtre.

Je soupirais. Évidement. La porte c'est pour les chiens.

Le chemin se fit en silence. Une fois à la gare, on y retrouva Grey. Il sourit à moi et Happy, mais Natsu eut droit un à regard froid.

-Sois sympas Grey.

Il tourna alors le dos à Pinkie.

-Je n'veux pas partir en mission avec _lui_ , dit-il avec dégoût.

-Moi non plus si ça t'rassures, répondit sur le même ton Natsu.

Il croisa les bras puis entreprit de dévisager Grey.

-Allons nous asseoir.

Grey s'installa tout à gauche, et Natsu tout à droite, les deux ne se quittaient pas du regard. Je m'installais alors au milieu. L'attente fut _extrêmement_ longue. Une pile de bagages indénombrable se dressa soudainement devant moi, et je vis Erza à l'avant de l'énorme chariot.

Je me redressais rapidement, et me plaçais à côté du banc. Et donc, à côté de Natsu.

-Je t'ai vu à la guilde. Es-tu nouvelle ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Euh oui, oui… Euh j'ai rejoins Fairy Tail il y a quelques jours. Mira m'a conseillée de venir, et Natsu le souhaitait également.

-Je viens juste pour être sûr que tu ne te blesse pas, fit ce dernier.

-Mais bien sûr, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Erza nous dévisagea à nouveau.

-En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois là, Dragneel.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? L'idiote et moi allons marcher.

-Idiote ? Répétais-je, incrédule.

-Marcher ? Il n'en est pas question ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, nous devons impérativement prendre le train.

Il lui jeta un regard noir, et une aura sombre se dégagea de lui. Il s'énervait beaucoup, et pour rien. C'était quoi le problème ?

-Pinkie, pourquoi tu ne v…

Il se retourna abruptement vers moi, et me regarda de haut, la haine et la froideur omniprésentes dans son regard.

 _-Papa, tu sais je…_

 _Il se redressa et me fixa froidement. Je pris peur._

 _-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos d'interrompre mon travail ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix trop calme._

 _Un frisson me parcourus et je baissais les yeux._

 _-Désolée… papa._

 _Il rigola cruellement lorsqu'il vit les larmes couler sans raison._

 _-Tu es_ _ **pitoyable**_ _. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je m'amuse ! Ce qui est important, c'est la compagnie ! Hors de ma vue !_

 _En courant, les larmes tachant les tapis rouges dans les couloirs, je regagnais ma chambre en ignorant le personnel qui voulait sûrement me réconforter.._

Je clignais des yeux. Les larmes m'étaient montées au yeux. _Merde !_ Je baissais la tête, fit mine d'éternuer avant de me moucher, puis je repris la parole. Grey et Erza s'étaient mis à parler de la mission, mais Natsu, lui, étudiait mon visage.

-Montons à bord avant qu'il ne parte, me dit-il en me poussant à l'intérieur.

-Eh ! Je peux me déplacer seule tu sais ! Rigolais-je.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Erza et Grey passèrent juste après nous tandis qu'avec Happy nous allions trouver nos places.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hey ! Et un nouveau chapitre ^^**

 **Vos reviews font SUPER plaisir franchement ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire de mon amie vous plaise**

 **Donc je reviens lentement, mais sûrement, à écrire 'bien' français, mais s'il y a des mots ou des phrases qui n'ont** _ **aucun**_ **sens, ou qui sont étranges, dîtes-le moi parce que… ben, je risque de ne pas m'en rendre compte…**

 **Aussi les noms ne risque pas d'avoir leur forme française tout le temps, parce que je ne me souviendrais tout simplement pas de comment leurs noms étaient en français (ex : Grey en français, Gray en anglais)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

Le voyage était normal. Nous parlions de la mission. Nous arrivions à destination sans problèmes.

C'est ce que je pensais qui arriverait. Grosse erreur.

A peine le voyage commencé, tous pouvions admirer l'envie de vomir réprouvée par Natsu sa tête dans ses genoux, ses mains agrippaient avec force sa place, manquant de la détruire. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi pressante, elle aurait pu être comique. Surtout que toutes les cinq minutes, il laissait un grognement lui échapper.

-Qui aurait cru que Dragneel avait le mal des transports ? Demanda soudainement Grey, les yeux grands ouverts, consterné.

Erza se contenta de secouer légèrement sa tête de gauche à droite, la même expression que Grey dans son regard.

-C'est pour _ça_ qu'on marche tout le temps ! Réalisa tout haut Happy.

 _Même Happy ne savait pas ?_

Natsu grogna une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci d'une manière menaçante, mais s'arrêta dès qu'il sentit qu'il allait vomir. Cette vue me fit de la peine, surtout quand personne ne semblait se remettre du choc.

-Quelqu'un connaît quelque chose au mal des transports ? Finis-je par demander.

Grey haussa les épaules d'une manière désinvolte.

-Peut-être que s'il s'allongeait… suggéra Erza.

 _Mais il n'y a pas assez de place, et la probabilité qu'il puisse bouger de lui-même semblait faible._

-Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui fasse de la place.

-Bien sûr. Et qui va s'en occuper ? Il va sûrement s'en prendre à cette personne une fois hors du train, dit Grey.

-J'approuve, opina Erza.

Et je désapprouvais. Ces gens pensaient _vraiment_ que Natsu ferait du mal à une personne qui l'a aidé ?

-Pinkie ? Fis-je d'une voix que j'espérais douce.

Aucune réponse. Cela ne me surpris pas.

-Happy ? Tu peux aller t'asseoir avec Grey et Erza ?

Cela libérerais une place pour permettre à Natsu de s'allonger.

-Oui.

Il s'envola pour se placer entre Erza et Grey. Plus près de Grey, cela dit.

Quant à moi, j'attrapais Natsu par le bras et le tirais doucement pour le faire s'allonger. Je le sentis résister, mais c'était si faible que je ne m'en rendis compte qu'une fois qu'il fut allongé, quelque peu tordu.

-Lucy ? Tenta Happy tandis que je me retournais vers eux.

-Hum ?

-Je suis pas sûr que la position dans laquelle tu l'as mis soit bien pour lui.

En effet, il avait l'air encore plus pâle (et commençait à virer au vert), et sa tête n'arrêtait pas de rebondir.

-Oui mais…

-Met sa tête sur tes genoux.

À sa proposition, je virais au cramoisi, mais je reconnu que l'idée n'était pas mauvaise. Et que c'était ma seule chance pour me rattraper à cet essai pathétique.

Alors, priant qu'il ne me vomisse pas dessus, je tirais Natsu jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit sur mes genoux, et il rabattit ses jambes sur les sièges sans mon aide, s'installant confortablement –ou aussi confortablement que n'importe qui ayant un mal des transports aussi fort. Rapidement, ses gémissements de douleur cessèrent.

-Est-ce que… tu vas mieux, Pinkie ?

Il ouvrit les yeux pendant un petit moment, m'épia du coin de l'œil, puis eut un petit sourire, si petit que je faillit ne même pas voir que ses lèvres avaient bougées. Puis il les referma, soupira, et essaya d'oublier la douleur.

Quand je relevais la tête, je vis mes deux compagnons humains me regarder étrangement, curieusement. Un silence pesant s'installa autour de nous, mais Erza finit par le briser.

-Depuis combien de temps fais-tu équipe avec Natsu ?

-Eh bien, ça fera bientôt huit jours.

Grey plissa ses yeux.

-Je suis pourtant sûr t'avoir vu arriver il y a sept jour.

-Euh oui, Natsu et Happy sont ceux qui m'ont amené à Fairy Tail.

-Vraiment ? Laissa échapper Grey.

Il reçu un coup de coude de la part d'Erza, dont le regard ne m'avait pas quitté une seule seconde. Happy alla alors se percher en hauteur, par peur d'être la prochaine victime.

-Mais, ça veut dire que tu savais que Natsu était de notre guilde ? Demanda, l'air étrangement horrifié, Grey.

-Ah non, pas du tout ! Fis-je en rigolant. En fait, ils étaient à Hargeon pour arrêter un mage arrogant qui faisait tomber les filles amoureuses de lui, mais Natsu et Happy m'ont aidés à m'en défaire. Ensuite Natsu a battu Bora, le mage, et je les ai suivis parce que je n'avais que ça à faire. Je pesais intégrer leur guilde, qui s'est révélé être Fairy Tail au dernier instant !

J'aurais pu parier qu'à ce moment là, je devais avoir un grand sourire et des yeux rêveurs.

-Et ça a plus de sens, termina Grey.

Le silence se réinstalla, et mon visage redevint cramoisi quand je me rendis compte que je massais gentiment, mais surtout inconsciemment, la tête de Natsu. Quand je finis par arrêter, ce dernier donna un petit coup, l'air de dire qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. C'était si mignon, venant de lui, que je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer, un petit sourire aux coins de mes lèvres.

-Alors, Erza, c'est cette mission ? Demanda Grey.

Cette dernière prit soudain une mine sombre, ce qui me fit un peu peur.

-J'étais à un bar où les mages peuvent échanger des infos. Là-bas, j'ai entendu certains mages dirent qu'ils allaient libérer quelque chose appelé "Lullaby". Un d'entre eux, Kage si je me souviens bien, a dit aux autres de retourner à Eligoal, affirmant qu'il pourrait le desceller lui-même.

-Le desceller ? Ça ne m'inspire vraiment pas confiance ton truc, fit-il en croisant les bras.

Erza acquiesça, et fut soudainement très énervée.

-Si seulement je m'étais rappelé de son nom ! Hurla-t-elle. J'aurais pu me charger de ces hommes !

Je me figeais sur place, un frisson d'effroi me traversant.

-Quel nom ? Me risquais-je.

-Eligoal, grogna-t-elle. Sa guilde était légale autrefois, mais aujourd'hui le Conseil a interdit les demandes d'assassinat, et eux ont continué à en faire. Maintenant c'est une guilde clandestine. Eligoal est leur leader, et il ne prends que des quêtes avec des assassinats. On l'appel "L'Ange de la Mort".

 _Yep, j'aurais vraiment pas dû venir_ , pensais-je.

Natsu tapota ma jambe, ce qui me surpris. Ma main avait arrêter son massage, et je levais les yeux au ciel, mais cela me fit sourire. Je préférais Pinkie come ça. Alors je me remis à lui gratouiller la tête, et j'entendis un léger soupir de soulagement lui échapper.

Puis je commençais à réfléchir à ce qu'Erza venait de nous dire… _Lullaby, Lullaby… en anglais, ça signifie "berceuse", ce que les parents chantent aux enfants pour qu'ils s'endorment. Pourtant, le nom me rappel quelque chose… mais quoi ? Pense, pense, pense !_

Rapidement, les conversations autour de moi, les commentaires qu'Happy faisaient, et doux le mouvement du train me firent tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

À mon réveil, le train était toujours en marche. Je baillais, puis étirais mes bras. J'allais parler quand je me rendis compte que Grey, Erza et Happy n'étaient plus là.

-Sympas, soupirais-je.

Natsu se releva tout d'un coup, ce qui me surpris. J'allais lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand quelqu'un arriva près de nous.

C'était un homme, des cheveux noirs noués en une queue de cheveux, un t-shirt et une veste blanche, avec un pantalon ébène. Il nous regarda tour à tour avec un sourire poli.

-Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Je lui rendit son sourire.

-Si tu réponds à une de mes question, dis-je en ignorant son air surpris. Quelle est la prochaine station ?

Un de se sourcil se souleva.

-Tu n'sais pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-On s'est endormis, et je pense qu'on a raté notre arrêt, fis-je un peu honteuse.

Il se mit à rire.

-On se dirige vers la station d'Onibus.

-Et on a raté notre arrêt, soupirais-je encore une fois.

Il rigola encore quelque peu tout en s'installant face à nous. Pendant quelques instants, ce fut le silence complet.

-Je suis Kage. Je vois que vous êtes d'une guilde légale.

Sans rien laisser paraître, je me mis à le détailler, sachant que personne ne dirait ça normalement. Sauf bien sûr, quelqu'un d'une guilde noire.

-En effet, acquiesçais-je, nous sommes de Fairy Tail.

Je levais ma main droite pour lui montrer ma marque. Il siffla.

-Eh beh, les filles des guildes légales sont mignonne, dit-il. Eh mec, ça t'dis on s'la partage ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et Natsu se mit à fixer Kage de manière menaçante. Ce dernier perdit son assurance quand il croisa son regard. Mais le train subis des secousses, et Natsu se transforma en une masse difforme automatiquement, l'air de vouloir vomir à nouveau.

Kage trouva ça drôle, et se remit à rire. Il se leva, et allait donner un coup de pied à Natsu, mais je l'en empêchais en repoussant sa jambe avec la mienne, puis me plaçais entre eux deux.

-Eh beh, les gars des guildes clandestines sont de vrais lâches.

Il me jeta un regard noir. _Pff, t'as pas le niveau de Pinkie._

-Bah quoi ? T'es pas capable de t'en prendre à quelqu'un qui est en état d'se battre ?

Quelques secondes plu tard il m'envoyait voler, littéralement. J'atterrissais quelques mètres plus loin, et me relevais dès que j'en fus capable.

-Ferme ta gueule, vermine, me cracha-t-il.

Je rigolais à ces paroles.

-J'pense que la vermine c'est celui qui veux s'en prendre à quelqu'un trop faible pour se défendre.

Et je m'envolais une nouvelle fois. Seulement cette fois le train s'arrêta.

-Station Onibus.

En regardant derrière moi, j'aperçus Kage avec une flûte étrange près de lui : elle possédait un crâne avec trois yeux sur le dessus. J'eus un hoquet de stupeur.

-Lullaby, soufflais-je.

Quand il se rendit compte que je pouvais la voir, il s'en saisit et la cacha dans sa veste.

-T'étais pas censée voir ça, déclara-t-il.

Des ombres commencèrent à l'entourer, mais avant de pouvoir réagir, les flammes de Natsu les avaient réduits en fumée.

-Prends la flûte ! Lui criais-je.

Il allait l'attraper quand le train se remit en marche. Kage sourit et donna un coup de pied à Natsu pour l'éloigner. Je dû l'esquiver et il s'écrasa là où je me tenais quelques secondes plus tôt. Rapidement, j'attrapais les bagages pour les faire passer par la fenêtre, puis Natsu.

-On saute.

Il me regarda, comme si j'étais folle.

-Allez Natsu ! Fis-je d'une voix pressante.

Il hocha la tête, m'attrapa par la taille, et sauta. Je me mis à crier.

Et quelqu'un d'autre y répondre.

En ouvrant les yeux, j'aperçus Grey là où nous allions nous écraser. Mes yeux se refermèrent derechef et m'accrochais à Natsu. Lorsque les deux se percutèrent, ils laissèrent un gémissement de douleur leur échapper, avant que nous finissions tous étalés sur le sol. Sauf moi. En ouvrant les yeux, je vis un t-shirt noir. C'est en regardant plus haut queue réalisais que j'avas atterri sur Natsu. Il se contenta de me regarder.

-Merci d'avoir été ma piste d'atterrissage, lui souriais-je.

J'allais me retirer quand je remarquais qu'il avait une grosse marque rouge sur son front.

-Ça va aller ? Demandais-je, inquiète.

Il esquissa un sourire, qui disparu presque aussitôt.

-Je me sentirais mieux une fois que tu ne seras plus sur moi, idiote.

Mon regard devint noir, et je me relevais.

-Tu insinue que je suis grosse ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Répondit-il immédiatement.

-Bien.

Je lui souris, avant de me tourner vers Grey.

-Ça va Grey ?

-Mouais… ça va, ça va.

Je vis Erza arriver quelque secondes plus tard.

-Je suis désolée. C'était irresponsable de ma part de vous laisser seuls à bord du train. Tu peux me frapper, si tu le souhaites.

Elle me montra son bras. Je rigolais nerveusement à cette proposition, ne sachant vraiment pas comment prendre cette invitation étrange, et abaissais son bras d'une main.

-Ce n'sera pas nécessaire.

-Où est-ce qu'il t'a frappé ? Demanda soudainement Natsu.

Je tapais soudainement dans mes mains, me rappelant d'une chose importante.

-C'est vrai ! Lullaby est une magie mortelle !

-Mortelle ? Répéta Erza.

Je sentis Natsu se placer derrière moi et vérifier que j'allais bien, et vérifia que mes blessures n'étaient pas graves. Grey se plaça aux côtés d'Erza.

-Je l'avais lu dans un livre ! Lullaby a été créée pour que les gens s'endorment, mais un mage noir nommé Zeleph s'en est emparé et l'a modifiée pour qu'elle fasse tomber dans un sommeil éternel tous ceux qui l'entendront.

Erza eut l'air pensive. Je me contentais de regarder par terre.

-Désolée. Si j'étais plus forte… j'aurais pu réagir et récupérer la flûte mais… je n'pouvais faire appel à aucun de mes esprits.

-Je t'avais bien dit que tu avais besoin de protection, répliqua aussitôt Natsu.

-C'est partiellement ta faute Natsu ! Rétorquais-je. Si tu n'm'avais pas invitée, tout ça serait probablement déjà fini !

Natsu me regarda, et je pu discerner quelque chose dans son regard. Des remords, peut-être ? Mais la situation ne valait pas le coup, et il avait raison. J'allais m'excuser, mais Erza m'interrompit.

-On n'a pas le temps de se chamailler, fit-elle d'une voix forte. Allez dans la voiture, on doit se dépêcher.

Rapidement, nous nous installions dans la voiture. Sans que je puisse réagir, dès que Natsu entra il se mit à côté de moi, puis s'allongea en posant la tête sur mes genoux. Je ne dis rien, mais j'évitais de croiser leur regard.

-Désolée, m'excusais-je en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura Grey. Sans toi on aurait pu rater notre arrêt et arriver trop tard. Ou on n'aurais toujours ignoré ce qu'était Lullaby si tu ne nous l'avais pas dit.

Je le regardais un moment, avant de lui sourire quelques peu.

-Merci.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Et UN nouveau chapitre )**

 **J'aimerais dire merci à tous ceux qui commentent ^^ Ça nous fait très, très plaisir, vraiment.**

-Hey, Makarov, appela un homme.

Makarov regarda l'homme qui essayait de lui parler. Il était grand, portait un t-shirt bleu marine, un pantalon et un chapeau noir. Il avait aussi un collier avec des pics. Un autre collier de ce type décorait son chapeau.

-Oh, salut Goldmine, répondit Makarov.

-Comment va Chao ? Demanda ce dernier.

Makarov baissa la tête et soupira.

-Aussi mal que toujours, mais notre nouvelle recrue semble vouloir se rapprocher de lui.

Tous secouèrent la tête.

-La pauvre ne sait pas dans quel pétrin elle va être entraînée, commenta l'un des hommes.

Makarov regarda celui qui venait de parler. Lui était gros. Il portait un juste-au-corp violet avec un tutu assortit, et des tallons aiguilles. Il était aussi lourdement maquillé. Le Maître de Fairy Tail hocha la tête.

-Tu as raison, Bob, mais elle est déjà partit en mission avec lui.

Tous eurent un hoquet de stupeur, et des expressions inquiètes se formèrent.

-Combien de temps est-ce qu'elle a dû rester à l'infirmerie ?

-C'est ça le plus étrange ! Elle est revenue sans aucune égratignure.

-C'est étrange, confirma Goldmine. Peut-être que c'était mentalement, et pas physiquement.

Makarov secoua sa tête.

-Oui mais… quand on lui a demandé si elle allait bien, elle nous a pris pour des fous, à croire qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable d'une telle chose.

Avant que quelqu'un puisse intervenir, un oiseau passa par la fenêtre. Il amenait avec lui une lettre et criait "Une lettre pour Makarov !". Il la laissa tomber devant ce dernier. Le Maître ouvrit alors la lettre, et un hologramme de Mirajane apparut.

-Bonjour Maître, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ce dernier se retrouva avec un sourire fier de soi sur le visage, et prit l'enveloppe que tout le monde puisse la voir.

-Regardez bien, les gars. Voici Mirajane, la top model de Fairy Tail.

-J'ai une nouvelle incroyable à vous annoncer ! Erza, Grey et Dragneel font équipe !

Soudain, le Maître perdit toute sa confidence et se retrouva tout pâle, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose pire que la mort.

-Ça ne sent pas bon… Dragneel va se débarrasser des deux autres et faire la mission lui-même.

Il soupira.

-J'ai aussi envoyé Lucy avec eux, fit-elle alors que son sourire s'agrandissait. En fait, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il effectue la mission.

Tous se réunirent autour de Makarov.

-Chao y va pour une _fille_?! Cria quelqu'un dans le fond.

-Je lui ai raconté son passé, comme vous me l'avez demandé, et en en parlant, j'ai découvert qu'elle l'avait déjà vu sourire _deux fois_! Vanta Mira. Happy a aussi mentionné qu'il l'avait porté sur son _dos_ pendant leur retour, et il a l'air d'être protectif vis-à-vis d'elle. Il dit qu'il y va parce qu'elle ne saura pas se protéger elle-même, ce qu'elle a nié. Il l'aurait, apparemment, protégé lors de leur première mission. C'était tout ce que j'avais à dire, Maître. Bonne réunion.

Tous étaient restés silencieux, avant que Makarov ne prenne la parole.

-S'ils travaillent ensemble, ils pourraient bien détruire une ville entière.

\/Du côté de nos héros\/

Quand on est finalement arrivés à l'arrêt Onibus, une foule énorme était rassemblée. Les employées de la station essayaient de les empêchaient d'entrer, malgré les tentatives désespérées des gens. Je vis Erza s'approcher de l'un des employés pour lui demander ce qui se passait, et quand, après quelques secondes, il ne répondait toujours pas, elle l'assomma.

-Et j'ai cru qu'elle était normal, soupirais-je.

-C'était stupide de croire ça, répliqua Natsu derrière moi.

Je lui jetais un vague coup d'œil et croisais les bras. Il ne me regardait même pas, et se contenta de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Quelques personnes le remarquèrent, d'autres finirent par le reconnaître, et partout des exclamations de surprise se faisaient entendre.

-C'est Chao ! Cria quelqu'un.

À ce moment-là, tout le monde s'écarta de notre passage. Il y avait un mélange de peur, de respect, et même d'admiration parmi tout ces gens, mais leur point commun était qu'ils ne lâchaient pas Natsu des yeux. Les plus effrayés, et les plus courageux, osèrent s'avancer vers moi pour me retenir, m'écarter de "Chao". Une certaine fureur s'empara de moi, mais je la masquais avec un sourire forcé, et en m'accrochant au manteau de Natsu, en répétant la même chose, encore, et encore, et encore.

-Je sais que vous voulez m'aider, mais je suis avec lui.

Happy avait du mal à se déplacer dans la foule, et quand nous l'avions perdu pour la cinquième fois, je décidais de le serrer contre moi d'un bras, raccrochée à Natsu avec ma main libre.

-Pinkie… pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'appellent tous Chao ?

Tout ce que j'eus comme réponse fut un grognement énervé, et je me contentais de le fixer méchamment.

-Il est le Chasseur de Dragon du Chao, me répondit Grey.

Je souris à son intention.

-Merci Grey, de ne _pas_ m'ignorer, et de répondre à mes questions.

Natsu me jeta un regard en biais, mais continua de marcher en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ça fait de lui quelqu'un de plutôt populaire en fait ? Vous l'appelez Dragneel, ils l'appellent Chao, je l'appel Pinkie…

L'intéressé se retourna totalement vers moi.

-Tu as vraiment beaucoup trop de noms…

Je soupirais, et Natsu laissa échapper un soupir amusé, avant d'emmêler mes cheveux pour me montrer sa bonne humeur.

Nous avons ensuite dû nous dépêcher pour rattraper Erza. Sur notre chemin, nous remarquâmes que l'armée de Fiore était déployée dans la plupart des rues, et cela commença à sérieusement m'inquiéter.

Puis nous entrâmes dans une grande salle, pour nous retrouver face à la guilde d'Eisen Wald, au grand complet. J'aperçus Kage, un peu après Natsu, et comme lui, je me mis à le fixer. Je remarquais qu'il avait un bandage sur son oreille à présent.

-Kage est là, soufflais-je.

Natsu hocha très légèrement la tête. J'étais maintenant sûr qu'il savait qu'il était là, et je me sentis plus détendu. Juste un tout petit peu. Kage nous remarqua lorsque je croisais son regard.

-Vous êtes les vermines du train ! S'écria-t-il immédiatement.

Je sortis mon plus beau sourire moqueur, et m'exclamais

-Salut Kage ! Tu voudrais bien nous dire ce que tu fais avec Lullaby ? C'est une magie mortelle, tu sais ? Probablement pas.

Il se renfrogna.

-C'est de votre faute si Eligoal s'est énervé contre moi ! Vous allez payé pour ça !

Et ses ombres se précipitèrent dans ma direction. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et avant que j'ai pu effectuer un seul mouvement de recul, quelqu'un me saisit par le coude et m'attira à lui, tandis que des flammes bleus et noirs se mirent à brûler devant moi, là où je me trouvais quelques minutes plus tôt. Je me mis à rire quand je vis la tête que faisait Kage face à ça. Mon sourire moqueur retrouva sa place.

-Peu importe ce que tu essaieras de faire, Natsu sera là pour brûler tes ombres.

-Quoi ?

Il s'énervait. Je tapotais alors l'épaule de Natsu, qui ne réagis pas, et souriais un peu plus. L'homme aux cheveux roses scrutait celui en face de lui, la menace la plus direct pour le moment, et s'apprêtait à contrer n'importe quelle attaque.

Kage finit par s'énerver.

-Répondez-moi !

J'allais répondre, quand Erza me coupa la parole.

-Ça suffit Lucy, nous ne sommes pas là pour les énerver. Que comptez-vous faire avec Lullaby ?

Eligoal nous apparut, apparemment totalement désintéressé de qui était Natsu.

-Dis-moi, quel est le point commun des stations de trains ?

Erza et Grey se regardèrent, n'ayant pas les mots. _C'est quoi cette question ? Elles ont pleins de points communs._

-Vous allez diffuser son son avec le système de sonorisation.

-Tu es plus maligne que tu en a l'air, Vermine, commenta Eligoal. Tous les habitants des environs se précipitent par ici pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, et je suis presque sûr que si le système le permet, toute la ville l'entendra.

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! S'exclama Erza. On t'arrêtera avant !

Eligoal explosa de rire.

-Occupez-vous d'eux, ordonna-t-il.

Il s'envola après ça, et commença à s'éloigner. Je le suivis des yeux.

-Et il _vole_ en plus ?!

-La magie de vent, expliqua Erza. Bien, Grey, Dragneel, je veux que vous suiviez Eligoal. Lucy et moi nous occupons du reste.

J'inspirais à fond. _Je dois prouver à Pinkie que je peux me débrouiller seule !_ J'acquiesçais et m'écartais de Natsu. Il leva un sourcil en me regardant, sceptique.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi et va botter les fesses à cet idiot !

Il ne prit même pas le temps de lever les yeux au ciel qu'il courait déjà en direction d'Eligoal.

-Soyez prudentes, dit Grey avant de s'élancer sur les traces de Natsu.

Erza s'élança immédiatement dans la bataille, et je la suivit, à une distance respectable. Happy nous aida. En lançant de la nourriture sur eux. Et pendant ce temps, Erza décida de lancer la conversation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu a fait pour que Dragneel t'écoutes ?

J'évitais un coup, et le gars se prit un poisson.

-Eh bien, je lui ai tapé sur les nerfs en l'appelant Pinkie.

Elle fracassa le crâne d'un autre.

-Ça n'a pas de sens, répondit-elle. Il fait du mal à ceux qui l'énervent.

-Elle a des absences, commenta Happy. Depuis qu'il sait qu'elle les a, il est plus doux avec elle.

-Des épisodes ? Questionna Erza.

-Oui elle…

-C'est rien ! Interrompis-je. Donc, qu'est-ce que tu pense de Pinkie ?

Erza s'interrompit le temps de régler le compte à quatre hommes, tandis que j'en chassas d'autres à coups de pied.

-Il est très fort, mais ne se préoccupe de personne. Qu'est-ce que tu pense de lui ?

Elle se débarrassa du dernier, et se tourna vers moi. Je commençais alors à sortir.

-Je pense qu'il se sent seul… Mira et Grey m'ont dit ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'il ressent. Il se sent seul parce que la personne qu'il aimait l'a abandonné. Il a peur que ça lui arrive à nouveau. Ça lui a laissé un mauvais souvenir. Ensuite, il rencontre un vieux monsieur qu'il le kidnappe presque, se réveille dans un endroit où un garçon le harcèle pour se battre avec lui, et quand finalement, il accepte, il lui fait du mal et tout le monde le déteste, ou en a peur… Désolée euh, pour répondre à ta question, je pense qu'il se sent seul, et j'ajouterais qu'il agit comme il fait pour se protéger.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu penses que ce qu'il a fait est juste ?

Après un moment de silence, je finit par lui répondre.

-Non, murmurais-je. Je dis juste qu'il a grandit avec un dragon, apprit à se battre contre des dragons, donc avoir fait autant de mal à Grey a dû le choquer, et quand tout le monde lui a tourné le dos, il s'est retrouvé encore plus seul.

Mon interlocutrice baissa les yeux.

-Je n'y avais jamais pensé de cette manière, répondit-elle sur le même ton, puis secoua la tête une seconde fois. Remettons-nous au travail, on pourra parler de ça plus tard. Il faut retrouver les garçons. Je vais en interroger quelques-uns.

J'hochais la tête et commençais à courir, mais une pensée me stoppa.

-Erza ! L'interpellais-je.

Elle me regarda, curieuse.

-Si tu tiens vraiment à te rapprocher de lui, commence par l'appeler Natsu au lieu de Dragneel.

Sur ces mots, je me remit à courir en direction des garçons. _J'espère qu'elle m'écoutera. Je sais comment c'est d'être seule, alors que les gens autour de vous ne manquent pas._


	11. Mise à jour

Bonjour tout le monde !

Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai rien écris, ou posté sur ce site.

En effet, j'ai quelque part perdu l'amour et l'addiction que j'avais pour lire ou écrire des fanfiction, et ainsi, j'ai de moins en moins utilisé ce site. Vers la fin (mes derniers posts), c'était plutôt une corvée qu'une chose que j'aimais faire, parce que je voulais remplir mon rôle de traductrice.

Mais je suis de retour !

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je compte bien traduire tous les chapitres restants.

La mauvaise, c'est que, cette fanfiction est en suspend. Celle qui l'écrivait a tout simplement arrêté de la continuer…

Je ne vais donc pas prendre la relève et écrire la suite en français ou je ne sais quoi. Cette traduction ne fera QUE suivre ce qui a déjà été écrit.

Cependant, je vais bien sûr écrire des choses à côté.

L'idée principale du moment, serait un crossover entre Tokyo Ghoul, et Shingeki No Kyojin (l'Attaque des Titans). Je sais que je vais écrire une fanfiction là-dessus, parce que j'y pense depuis un longtemps maintenant.

Mais je pense aussi essayer de faire, peut-être, une fanfiction un peu plus sombre de Fairy Tail. Le problème est que je n'ai pas du tout envie de suivre l'histoire, alors pour celles et ceux qui aimaient cette fic pour ce principe là… Pardon. Mais je n'ai pas envie de réécrire presque la même chose que mon amie.

Il y aura sûrement d'autres fanfictions qui vont venir s'ajouter à mon catalogue, en français comme en anglais.

Les prochains chapitres devraient êtres postés durant ces vacances, mais je ne prendrais le temps de les écrire que quand j'ai du temps car, au final, cela est très chronophage et je ne suis plus autant intéressée que ça à traduire simplement quelque chose, sans rien y ajouter.

Pour vous qui n'avez pas oublié cette fic, et qui êtes excités à l'idée de pouvoir lire 30 chapitres restants (oui, il y a de la marge avant qu'on n'arrive à la fin), je vous remercie de votre patience et vous promet que vous aurez AU MINIMUM 5 chapitres d'ici la fin de ces vacances.


End file.
